The Uzumaki Phenex
by NguyenYagami
Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engage to?
1. Uzumaki to Phenex

**Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engaged to?**

 **Reincarnated Naruto.**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' ** _Kurama_** ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _June 21st, 1997_

 _Well, in one way or another, this is the first day of my journal… I'm really not the kind of guy who will sit down and write a journal, but I think it would be wise to have one right now, to keep track on with my new life._

 _I know my life was weird, but with how it turned out after everything, I can only blame Kami for not letting me rest…_

 _It has been months and literally._

 _Somehow, I became a spoiled, arrogant rich and unlikable douchebag asshole with an ego bigger than Kurama, plus a holier-than-(even the Hyuuga)thou attitude._

 _I also got myself a shoulder full of bad reputations… a playboy is one of them._

 _In addition, I became someone complete opposite of what I ever was._

 _But hey, look at the bright side, it is really not that hard for me to rebuild 'my' reputations._

 _And also, I can control fire now! (Suck it Sasuke! Wherever you are right now!)._

 **The Uzumaki Phenex**

 **Arc 1: From Uzumaki to Phenex**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Uzumaki to Phenex**

He didn't know death was this painful.

Some 'wise' old geezers said death was as peaceful as a very, very long sleep, but he could prove them wrong by what he was feeling right now.

The moment he closed his eyes and let himself rest for the first time in his life, all he knew was the pain. He didn't feel anything at first. He almost died once when Obito extracted Kurama from his body, but it was nothing like this. He was no one, yet his consciousness was still there, his strength, his five senses had disappeared for a brief second, then the pain came, every single cell in his entire body screamed at him. Unending agony, something that he had never experienced before.

Naruto tried to scream but found himself unable to. Even if he could, he wouldn't be able to feel his throat, which felt like it was being torn apart by an unseen force.

Then, after what felt like hours, the pain disappeared like it was never there in the first place. Peaceful respite flooded his body as he was pulled free from the world of pain when sweet relief came to the limbs.

Naruto finally felt at ease.

However, even with his eyes close, he knew something wasn't right.

A strong feeling of natural energy suddenly washed through his body, telling that he was still alive.

He was still alive…

There was only one thing, one single word, one single question in his mind at the moment.

How?

Line Break

Naruto's mind was slowly beginning to kick back into gear when consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. He was on his bed, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, telling them his final wishes, wishing them to stay strong and taking care of his legacies with a smile on his face. He had a hard life, but glorious and better than everything he could ever ask for.

But every person, even the greatest heroes had to meet their end. His name would live forever but he would never.

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura… they all passed away before him, taking the next step in their journey. Death was undeniable, unavoidable… Only the crazy would think about cheating death and Naruto was never one like that.

So, he let his life went normally. He grew old after a century, for the first time became sick and finally met his end.

Then suddenly, he felt alive again.

Groaning, Naruto tried to move his fingers to test his theory. Even with his youthful strength back, for an unknown reason, he was still pretty weak and could only move a few muscles. There was something very soft under his body, perhaps it was a bed. Forcing all his willpowers into muscle power, Naruto pulled his eyelids up, causing a blurry world to come into his view.

Everything was very blurry at first, so he shut his eyes tight and shook his head to try to clear the fogginess.

Naruto then opened his eyes once again and the place became much clearer. The first thing he saw, was a ceiling with a very odd design, almost fancy in his opinion. Glancing around, Naruto realised that he was in some kind of very luxurious room, again with the strange designs that he had never seen before in his life. Even the furniture in this room, like tables, chairs, desks were designed oddly. The bed, which he was lying on, was extremely comfortable and the pillow he was resting his head on was very soft.

It didn't take it long for him to realise that he wasn't at his home, on his bed for his final moment.

The only conclusion he could come up with was that it was probably some sick joke, he was involved in a scheme, or he just didn't know.

What kind of sick people would put an over century-year-old man into a fancy looking room and gave him some youthful pills that not even in their dreams Gai and Lee could get their hand on, so he could feel young and strong again, suspending his death? They had really made a very big mistake because as soon as he found out what was going on and who they were, he was going to kill them for sure.

"Naruto-sama, Are you awake?" Suddenly, Naruto then heard a soft voice that could only belong to a girl before he felt a pair of hands resting on his body, one on his chest and another on his head.

He couldn't recognise her voice, but was very eager to find out who she was.

So, he slowly opened his eyes and this time, his view was clear and the girl, who was standing beside the bed looking at him, immediately came into his sight.

She was a young and very beautiful woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair fell over her shoulder and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, which wasn't the most impressive he had ever seen (cough, Tsunade, cough) but was still a sight to behold and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. She also had a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place.

There was another girl standing behind her. Another well-endowed young woman with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two buns, much like Tenten's on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving views to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

Who were these girls? Could it be that they were the ones who did all this? The last question was thrown out of his mind the moment he saw the concern look in their eyes. Naruto had met enough people in his life to develop a certain skill to read others, so unless they were that good, like really really good actresses, they would never be able to fool him.

Just what the hell was going on?

And what's up with their clothes?

"What… happened?" Out of instinct, he couldn't help but ask out loud, with a weak voice.

"You have Phoenix flu, Naruto-sama. You suddenly collapsed and fainted." The purple haired girl then quickly added, taking back her hands "But the doctor said you will be fine."

"Phoenix flu?" Naruto asked. He had never heard about a sickness like that before. Plus, he had never caught flu before in his life, why now?

"Yes," She nodded her head before turning her head to her companion. "Xuelan, can you inform the doctor that he woke up?"

"Of course, Yubelluna." The girl nodded and hurriedly walked out of the room, probably to get the doctor, leaving the two of them in the room.

After that, the purple haired young woman, Yubelluna, turned back to Naruto and saw him struggling to sit up. She immediately put a hand under his head and another on his chest to support his body before gently helping him up and grabbing a large pillow, putting it behind his back so he could sit straight and rest his head against the wall.

"There you go." she smiled and gave him a cup of water, putting it gently against his lips "Here you go, Naruto-sama." He had gotten used to being addressed honourably after he had become the Hokage, but he got the feeling the reason Yubelluna was addressing him like that wasn't because he was the seventh leader of Konoha.

"T-thank you," He said, noticing the surprised expression on Yubelluna's face but took a sip nonetheless. Taking a small sip to make sure that the drink wasn't poisoned, Naruto then started drinking the sweet water when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Quickly gulping everything down, Naruto gave her his gratitude and gave Yubelluna the empty cup, which she took with both hands before turning around to put it on the table.

However, as soon as she turned her head back to him, Naruto shot up and grabbed her, throwing his whole body at the busty purple haired woman before using his knee to pinch her down to the ground. It happened so fast that Yubelluna's eyes and mind could not keep up to. She was standing and the next second she found herself on the floor, pinched by Naruto, unable to move an inch of her body.

"N-N-N..ar…uto…sama..what…" She tried to speak to him but found herself couldn't because of the look in his eyes. They were so unfamiliar. She was the woman that he adored the most, the woman that he looked at passionately, and now...

"Okay, enough with the funny stuffs?" Naruto asked, raising his hand. He could still feel Kurama's presence inside his body but the fox was abnormally quiet for some reason. Still, there was no time for him to come inside and thank the fox for healing him, again for who know how many times had it been "Who are you and what are your intentions?" He asked, balling his hand into a fist. He could see that he wasn't carrying any Ninja weapons on his body, but he didn't need them to defend himself or kill this girl.

"W-what… what are you talking about?" Yubelluna asked "It's me… your servant… Yube… lluna…"

"Don't try to fool me, girl." Naruto growled "Where am I?" to make his point, Naruto called for Kurama's chakra and covered his right hand with pure golden chakra. He didn't need the Sharingan or Yamanaka's Ninjutsu to make this girl spit out everything "Answer me or I will knock your skull in and don't you dare lie to me."

"Your house… Phenex… Residence" He couldn't stop himself from widening his eyes because of her answer.

"What in the living hell are you saying?" Naruto asked, "My house is…" But his eyes widened when his nose caught the smell of something burning.

The sleeve of the shirt he was wearing was burning.

Actually, his entire right arm was burning. Kurama's Bijuu mode always gave him a golden cloak of chakra that greatly resembled golden fire but it was the first time he saw it burning so intense like this.

"What the hell?" Naruto shot his other hand up and put away the fire on his sleeve, however, he was unable to do the same to his arm, as the fire still burning strong "What is going on?" He asked, slowly losing his cool.

"Naruto-sama…" Yubelluna called out to him when Naruto stood up. She tried to reach out to him, but he stopped her.

"NO… stay away! Don't come any closer!" He cried and ran for the doors, pushing it open and running out of the room.

There, he was completely speechless. Other than the fact that he was standing in some hallway in a very luxurious palace, like a royal castle or the Fire Damiyo's house or something like that, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing from the large window in front of him.

It was a purple sky.

Naruto looked down at his hand and finally realized they were smaller than how they used to be. He grabbed his face and moved his hand on his cheeks, unharmed by the flame igniting strongly from his right hand. There, he found no wrinkles, nothing but the smooth skin of a young man. His body, even though it was nowhere near how he used to be, was well-toned and lean, yet muscular. From what he could tell, he must be in his teen, between sixteen and seventeen.

He was young once again.

The information hit him once again like a ton of bricks. He was too shocked to say a word.

He fainted right on the spot

"Naruto-sama!"

Line Break

"He seems fine." A man in a white coat, a doctor said while moving the small flashlight from one of Naruto's eye to the other, checked his pupils with a small flashlight before saying. Naruto was back to bed again, but this time with more people surrounded him. Yubelluna and the qipao wearing girl, Xuelan were standing side by side with each other respectively behind a man with light coloured spiky hair and a beautiful woman with blonde hair donned very high with ornate hair decorations and dark blue eyes. He also noted that they were wearing very weird clothes "I don't think there is any problem with Naruto-sama."

He didn't know that the Underworld also had medical treatments.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" the blond woman asked with a motherly tone.

"Uh… fine… I guess." He said, unsure of what to say. This woman was looking at him like a mother looking to her son. But the point was that he wasn't her son. One second he was dead and on the way to the afterlife, the next second he was in so much pain for what felt like an eternity before waking up here, in a strange and unfamiliar place called Phenex Residence, full of people that he had never met before in his life but knew him very well. He was in the Underworld, no doubt about it because he overheard the adults talking with each other, but it didn't appear to be like 'THE' Underworld at all.

After some crazy theories and thoughts, and it came to him.

Unless his Shinobi life was all but a dream, which he highly doubted could be possible because he could still feel Kurama and Natural energy inside him, he was in a Parallel Universe and he was younger as well. Shikamaru and some of the 'wise' scientists of Konoha once told him about the possibility of Parallel Universes but Naruto ignored most of them in the end because how crazy it sounded.

But everything wasn't that simple, Naruto concluded that he MIGHT replace his counterpart existence as well.

"Phoenix Flu is very rare nowadays, as rare as Dragon Flu I think. We still don't know much about its side effects. But since he had it very hard, I think some temporary memories lost aren't that uncommon." The doctor said "But I think Naruto-sama should stay at home for a few days to rest before he could continue his daily activities again. I will send you the list of the necessary bills for him later."

"I see, thank you, doctor." The woman smiled.

"Anything for the Phenex Household, Lady Phenex." The white cloaked man nodded his head and bowed before leaving the room.

After he left, everyone's attention returned to Naruto, so he decided to act nervous, mixing with confusion.

Should he tell them the truth? Should he tell them that he wasn't their son and was a century old man who came from a Parallel Universes and somehow replaced their son's existence? In many ways, he knew that it was wrong but he doubted they would believe him, after learning that he got sick and might lose some memories because of its side effect.

But one thing for sure, he was no longer Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War and Nanaidaime of Konohagakure no Sato.

He was Naruto Phenex.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**


	2. New world, new things

**Looking for a beta-reader, someone that can help me proof-read the chapter and fix the grammar.**

 **I know my grammar is bad, but please don't flame me about it and bear it until I found a beta-reader.**

* * *

 **This is my first story ever, so please take it easy on me :) .**

 **Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engaged to?**

 **Reincarnated Naruto.**

 **This chapter was created by putting two chapters (Originally Chapter 2 and Chapter 3) together.**

 **Some reminders before starting the story:**

 **Previously before it was deleted, this story only has three actual chapters, the fourth chapters is actually a Author's note so I throw it away.**

 **I don't really like Hinata and her character.**

 **I am not going to make Naruto shy around woman.**

 **Rias is going to be in the harem, but she is not the main girl (That belong to someone else)**

 **Naruto will realize more in his new power than the old, as you can see he is trying to live with his new identity, not the old one so I will limit the amount of times he use his old powers.**

 _ **Last but not least, also the most important things. For the guys who think there is something called Nekomata**_ ** _Massacre and ask when is it going to happen (and if Naruto can stop it). READ THE DAMN LIGHT NOVEL or GO TO THE DAMN WIKI (it's free by the way). There is no such things as Nekomata Massacre, it is just one of fanfiction-clinches. Do you actually believe the Devils would actually wipe out an entire race just because one of them killed one of their own (Kuroka killed her master!). If something like that happened, what about Kyoto Youkai Faction? They will definitely do something about it right? It was an entire race right there! (yet when the Underworld was attacked, Yasaka sent her army there to help them.)_**

 ** _Nekomata is a dying race, and Kuroka and Koneko is the only known remains of the Youkai Race._**

 ** _STOP BELIEVING IN EVERYTHING YOU READ IN FANFICTION AND THINK THEY'RE CANNON MATERIALS._**

 ** _Done, end of story._**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" ** _Rasengan_** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' ** _Kurama_** ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _June 22nd, 1997_

 _Not going to lie, but I love the way my life is right now. Sure, it will take me longer than a month and a day to get used to this._

 _The servants around the place was very shocked by the changes, but I hope they won't overreact._

 _Naruto Phenex didn't know how lucky he was. He had a life and a greater people in his life, something that I wished I had when I was younger. He had a family, a wise father, a caring mother, two amazing brothers and a bossy little sister. Yubelluna, Xuelan and Karlamine, they are more than just his servant and yet they never got what they deserved the most from him._

 _The Devil system is also pretty fucked up. I can not do much now but hopefully in the future, I can do something about it._

 _Still no response from Kurama, I don't even know if he was there. It was very noble of him to let me share my last moment with him. I don't know how long it take for the Bijuu to reborn after their Jinchuriki die with them inside, but I guess it has something to do with his silence._

 _Yet, his chakra is still there and I can use it all the time._

 _Anyway, time to go. I think this is enough for today._

 **The Uzumaki Phenex**

 **Arc 1: From Uzumaki to Phenex**

 **Chapter 2**

 **New world, new things**

Naruto couldn't tell it was nighttime, or daytime because of the 'always purple sky' outside of his room (it also wasn't help that the room didn't have even a damn clock), but he knew that at least a day or two had passed since his arrival. He felt fine, and the doctor said his latest blood test was fine with no sign of the Phoenix Flu virus but for some reason his 'parent' still thought Naruto needed to stay on the bed and rest for another week.

Yubelluna, the one who claimed to be his servant made sure he had his pills every hour like the doctor said. Xuelan also helped as well, bringing him the fanciest kinds of food from the Resident's kitchen. They were all good girls with a lot of caring for him, but soon this kind of attention was slowly getting on his nerve. He wasn't unfamiliar with respectful behaviors from underling, and he didn't care if his counterpart had servants since from what Naruto could see, he was a rich young man from a filthy rich family, but he wasn't some kind of end-stage cancer patient.

He was dead, a couple of days ago but right now he felt very much alive.

He still had a lot to learn about this world, and even himself. Naruto knew he was now the third son of Phenex Family, a family with the power of Phoenix and had two girls, two DEVIL girls at his closest servants, he could also control fire and an almost unbelievable healing-factor, even with Kurama's chakra's healing power and that was it, he knew nothing more than that.

Plus, he needed to find out more about his situation, and the reason why he was brought here to this world.

"Is there anything on my face?" Naruto asked Yubelluna from his spot on the bed. He had noticed the purple haired young woman starting at him for awhile.

"Oh, no of course not Naruto-sama." Yubelluna shook her head and answered immediately, returning to peeling an apple with a knife "It's just… I have noticed you spacing out a lot lately Naruto-sama." She said with a small smile. Xuelan left not long ago to do something, but she promised to return as soon as possible.

"Is it strange?" he asked.

"You have never spaced out before."

"I see." Naruto said with a nod of his head. He had the amnesia excuse from the doctor at his advantage, so the reincarnated Jinchuriki didn't have to worry about getting himself exposed. He had seen many individuals became a total different person because of amnesia in his life so a few changes in Naruto Phenex wasn't going to make a fuss. Plus, he also believed that no one would believe his story if he ever told them. "Can I ask you something Yubelluna?"

"Anything, Naruto-sama."

"I have seen many servants and maids in this place, but from what I can see, you and Xuelan are closest to me right?" The young woman nodded her head "Can I ask what make you more special than them, at least to me?" Starting with the people who was closest to him would be a better idea. Learning about Naruto Phenex's closest people could help Naruto learn more about himself. Plus, Yubelluna cared about him a lot, so it was normal for him to get to know more.

"It is because I'm your Queen, Naruto-sama." Yubelluna said proudly, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Queen?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Yubelluna didn't know if he could remember anything about her, his servants, his family or even about himself other than his name, but she swore that she would help him with the best of her ability so he could remember everything as soon as possible. Answering all of his questions would be the first step "I was once a human, but you reincarnated me into a Devil with the [Queen] Evil Piece. You're my master and every wish of yours is my command, fulfilling your needs is my greatest desire. You order me to jump then I will simply jump, you tell me to…"

"Stop stop, that's enough Yubelluna" Naruto held up a hand and stopped her from continuing, smiling "I won't question your loyalty to me." He then asked "Anyway, what is Evil Piece?"

"If you excuse me…" The Queen the stood up and walked to the table at the other side of the room. "If I remember correctly, you put them here." There, she then opened a drawer and picked up a medium size silver box from there before returning to Naruto's side, this time she sat on the spot next to his him on the bed "They are yours, Naruto-sama." She handed it to him with both hands. The moment his hand touched the box, the lock disappeared much to his surprise "It can only be opened by your hands, Naruto-sama" Yubelluna explained.

"Is this… chess pieces?"

Naruto asked in surprise when he found twelve golden chess pieces inside the box, with the [Queen], a [Rook] and a [Knight] missing. If he could remember correctly, the game was first introduced to Konoha's people a few years before his retirement at the age of fifty, after becoming extremely popular to everyone around Elemental Nations. Naruto played chess before with Shikamaru, which he lost painfully, so he knew about the game and how it worked.

Naruto could also feel a small amount of spiritual energy, almost identical to the energy coming from Yubelluna and the others, radiating from the thirteen pieces inside the box.

"These things turn human into devil?" Naruto asked, picking up a Pawn. It seemed with the [Knight] piece missing, Yubelluna and Xuelan weren't his only servants.

"Yes Naruto-sama, not just human but even Youkai or Fallen Angels can be turned as well. Also, they are not going to be pure-blood devil like you." Yubelluna nodded her head "Like a chess game, each piece has its own attribute. Xuelan is the [Rook], so she has enhanced physical strength and endurance. Karlamine, your [Knight], possesses superhuman speed and heavily skilled in swordsmanship. She went to visit her parent a few days ago so she isn't here right now." Yubelluna then pointed to the Bishop pieces "This is Bishop, devils reincarnated with Bishop pieces will gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells." Spell? Naruto believed he just learned the way this world work "I'm the Queen, possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops. The most balanced piece as well as the most powerful."

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head "If I'm not mistaken, then Pawns can promote to other pieces, right?"

"Only at the places you consider enemy's territory or with your permission." Yubelluna pointed out "The strengths, talents, and skills of the being to be reincarnated plays a large role in determining how many pieces will be used for reincarnation. There is a rumor about a servant used up seven out of eight Pawns."

"How did you become my servant, Yubelluna?" Naruto asked, turning his eyes to her.

"Well, I was once a human. You found me interesting, attractive and capable of standing at your side, so you make me your servant." She said it like it was something normal.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief "Just like that?" He was a little shock at that "Don't tell me that he… I mean I forced you into become your servant." Now he starting to dislike Naruto Phenex, as well as this Evil Piece system.

"N-No, of course not Naruto-sama" Yubelluna shook her head rapidly, a little taken apart by his question as well as reaction "I was more than willing to become your servant. You made me your Queen, your woman and love me like the woman I am." Yubelluna said "I can never ask for more."

"Wait a second, my woman… did we…?" he asked, pointing at himself then at Yubelluna, giving her a meaningful look.

He face-palmed the moment Yubelluna nodded her head with a small pink on her cheeks. For some reason, he got the feeling that it was just the tip of an iceberg.

"I love every second we spent together, Naruto-sama." Yubelluna said with a small smile.

"Okay okay, time out." Naruto said, holding out his hand and pulled the cover from his body, moving slightly to the side to seat in front of Yubelluna with his legs crossed "What about Xuelan and this Karlamine?"

"You saved Xuelan's life, Naruto-sama. She came from a family of martial artists, but they were all massacred by the rival dojo. Xuelan was killed as well but you brought her back with the [Rook] Evil Piece."

' _Okay, so this guy does have some grace._ ' Naruto thought sarcastically "What about Karlamine?"

"She was trained to become your Knight, Naruto-sama." The half Uzumaki half Phenex nodded his head "Both of them swore to serve you with their life and also love you just as much as I am." So basically, he was in a four-way relationship with three girls at once. More or less he could call Naruto Phenex, or himself a playboy now.

"Is there anything I should know about?" He asked, glancing to the Queen.

"Um…" Yubelluna became deep in thought before saying "I think, one of your dream is to have an all-female peerage at your personal harem." She said with a sly smile and Naruto could only give her the 'what the fuck' look. Yubelluna the leaned against him and pressed her chest against his chest, looking up at him with a seductive smile, giving him an eyeful view of her generous cleavage "Like I said, fulfilling your needs is my greatest desire and I believe that the other two girls think the same. Can I ask a hormonal sixteen year old young man like you need the most?" she ran her finger on his cheek and down to his neck.

There was a long moment of silence between them, as Yubelluna's hands travelled down to his abdomen and felt his hard abs. Naruto knew what was she thinking, but instead of answering the answer she wanted to hear, he decided to postpone what about to happen.

"A bowl of ramen?" Yubelluna looked at him in surprise "Go get it girl." He grinned and gently pushed her to her feet.

"U-um… are you sure Naruto-sama." The Bomb Queen asked with shock "That's not…" her master had never asked for ramen in his meal before.

"No worry, Yubelluna, just go and get it." Naruto grinned again, cutting her off. Yubelluna then sighed in defeat, but smiled and bowed her head nonetheless.

After his Queen left the room, Naruto's smile turned upside down and a frown soon replaced the cheerful mood he just had.

He felt bad for Yubelluna, as well as Xuelan and Karlamine. Yubelluna was pretty much telling the truths the whole time, that she would do anything as long as it was going to satisfy him, her master and she really meant it when she said she loved him just like how the other two loved him.

But those feelings were for Naruto Phenex, not Naruto Uzumaki. Even with him now replaced and was going to live the life of his parallel counterpart, should he return Yubelluna's feeling the same way Naruto Phenex did, when he knew only basic details about them.

 _Line Break_

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you, Naruto-sama!" cried a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and dressed in an armor with black accents that appeared to be a cross between an European Knight and Japanese Samurai. She wore a headband that goes across her hair and forehead and her armor was also equipped with a sword and a dagger. Karlamine was bowing in front of Naruto with her forehead touching the ground, much to his surprise "I tried to return as soon as possible, but…"

"Hey hey, it's alright." Naruto said and kneeled down in front of her, lifting her body up with his hand on the shoulder "Stand up, there is no need for you to bow like that." He grabbed her hand and helped her get on her feet.

"Naruto-sama, I heard you have amnesia."

"Yeah, I pretty much forgot everything." He said, scratching the back of his head "But don't worry, Yubelluna filled me in the details. I am sure that I will manage to catch up soon enough." He said, beaming to his Queen standing side by side with Xuelan, the qipao wearing girl "So, how did it go with your parent?"

"Everything went fine, Naruto-sama. Thought they told me to find a boyfriend." Karlamine pouted before smiling at him "But my heart is for you only Naruto-sama." She said gratefully with a hand on her left chest and eyes closed.

"Thank you." Naruto could only said before quickly changing the topic "Anyway girls, would you like to accompany me around my house? I kind of forget the way around here as well."

"Of course Naruto-sama." Yubelluna nodded her head along with his Rook and Knight.

After confirming that there was no sign of the virus in his blood, the doctor spoke to Lord and Lady Phenex to let him come out of his room and do whatever he want to do. His amnesia would be a problem but Naruto managed to convince them with the help of his servants, telling them that he would be fine with his loyal Queen around providing him the necessary information.

There was no word to describe the beauty of Phenex Residence, as the whole place was filled with expensive looking furniture and he got the feeling he was walking in some royal palace. Overall, it was a large and tall building and towering over all of the city's other buildings, with even his old office paling in its comparison. Phenex Residence was very intricate decorated and designed, as its main entrance seems to be a mildly small door topped by a very high decorative arc, which got pointed near its top, and had its central part adorned by a large, round flower window with a large Phoenix Statue standing on top, spreading its wings. The palace was surrounded by a lush garden, which, much like the rest of the building, was adorned by large, possessing flower-beds and, in addition, artistically arranged plants and small, tidy hedges, which have square, hollow spaces on their edges. The roads around the garden were adorned by mosaics, which consisted of a variety of small, flat rectangular stones arranged to resemble semicircles. In front of the palace sat a fountain, surrounded by a ground-level, round and shallow pool; water jets jut upwards from both the fountain and the pool, with the former also housing some plants, or possibly statues of plants, on its base.

Phenex Residence was also filled with lot of servants and maids, who Naruto believed to be devils as well.

Other than the abnormal purple sky, he couldn't believe the Underworld to be this lively.

"Onii-sama" A girl suddenly appeared from the room at his right when Naruto was walking through the corridor at the third floor. She was a cute, young girl with dark blue eyes, long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front, as well as three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

This girl was Ravel Phenex, his younger sister who was about eleven year old. She came to visit him last after returning from school but left quickly after giving him a slice of cake, which was very delicious and she even made it herself. The girl had a bossy attitude, stubborn and a very mature side for her age, but she had a good heart and the most lovely sister he could wish for. Having growing up alone, Naruto always wished for a sibling when he was younger. Now he had two older brother and a sister.

A good brother should never forget his own family, even with amnesia. That was what she said before leaving with a huff.

"Oh, good afternoon Ravel, how do you do?" Naruto greeted her with a smile.

"I'm fine, Onii-sama." The small girl nodded her head "What are you doing?"

"Wandering around the house." He said "What about you?" But he soon got his answer when a beautiful and attractive woman with black hair and big brown eyes appeared next to Ravel. The woman was wearing a business suit that hugged her voluptuous body tightly, showing off her impressive curves.

He couldn't help but notice that there were a lot beautiful and attractive women around.

Seeing Naruto, a smile appeared on her face and she then bowed her head respectfully to him.

"Good afternoon Naruto-dono."

"Hey… uh…" Yubelluna immediately came close to him and whispered a few words into his ears "Ellis-san, how are you?" Her name was Ellis and she was Ravel's personal tutor.

"I'm fine thank you Naruto-dono." Ellis nodded her head gratefully with a smile "I heard you were sick, Naruto-dono. I hope you're alright now."

"Of course." Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad." Ellis smiled brightly before turning her head to Ravel "Ravel-sama, I hope you will do well with today homework as well."

"Of course Ellis." Ravel nodded her head confidently before saying "You can go now."

"It's time for me to leave, see you tomorrow Ravel-sama" Ellis bowed her head and turned to Naruto "You as well Naruto-sama." With that, she left.

"What a surprise! You didn't try to flirt with Ellis this time Onii-sama" The girl said with a slight mock in her tone before saying "I will see you at dinner, Onii-sama" Ravel then returned to her room and closed the door behind her without another word.

They trip continued after that, with Ravel's words bugging him along the way so Naruto couldn't help but ask his Queen.

"Hey Yubelluna, is there anything I should know about Ravel's tutor?"

"Oh, You brought her to a nightclub last week and got Ellis to…quote from your own words: 'your room for a private lesson'." Naruto face-palmed again for the second time of the day. In a bad way, he felt proud of himself right now for being so right about 'himself'.

Just exactly how many differences between the two of them?

 _Line Break_

Looking at the orange Rasengan in his left hand and the fire around his right hand, Naruto wouldn't say he completely replaced Naruto Phenex.

More like, he became one with his parallel counterpart, with his consciousness taking control. He still had his chakra and perfect control over it, with his experiences it didn't take him longer than a few minutes to recreate the Rasengan and even the Rasenshuriken with both hands. Sennin Modo of course wasn't a problem because he could still feel natural energy. He could still have access to Kurama's chakra even without his permission, this also made him worry about Kurama's condition when he found himself completely blocked away from his mindscape.

More or less, the Uzumaki part was still there but if it was just that, his right hand would never instantly regrow right after he ripped it off his shoulder.

It was a stupid text, of course but it was the most possible way he could come up to text what he read from a book about Phenex Clan's members' immortality.

Naruto managed to sneak into Ravel's room and 'borrowed' some of her books from her collection. Then he spent the next two hours reading and learning everything he need to survive in this new world. Phenex Clan had inherent powers that were equivalent to that of the legendary creature, the fire bird Phoenix, but overall they were still devils.

Pureblood and high-class devils.

The most extraordinary thing he had seen so far about Phenex Clan was their tears, called Phoenix Tears, a liquid that can instantly heal injuries.

Naruto made the Rasengan and fire disappeared before pushing the books away, Naruto then laid his back down his comfy bed and closed his eyes.

He still had a long way to go to fully become Naruto Phenex.

But if he add some Uzumaki into it, it wasn't going to hurt right?

 _Line Break_

[ _ **Time skip-a week later**_ ]

"Naruto-sama, what are you going to do with them?"

Yubelluna asked in confusion when she saw Naruto came out of the storage room located behind Phenex Residence, carrying two training dummies on his shoulders. Xuelan and Karlamine were having the same feeling like the Queen, confused by the sight of their master with training dummies, something they had never seen before since the day they became his servants.

"Training of course, what else I am going to do with them?" Naruto asked, making the girls look at him in total shock "You girls should come with me too."

"W-what? But Naruto-sama, you're already incredibly strong, we should be the one who need to get stronger" Xuelan shook her head and stepped forward "Let me carry them for you."

"Don't worry, Xuelan." Naruto gave her a smile "Training is very important, not just to get stronger but to keep myself fit. Maybe the reason I got sick was because I had never trained before." From their expressions, he could immediately tell that his parallel counterpart paid little to no attention to training.

"But…"

"No but, Karlamine" Naruto cut her off before she could finish "I know that you're more than capable of protecting me, but I cannot always realize on you girls when danger come." Devils had lot of enemies, even among themselves, Naruto could never guarantee that his new life was going to be quiet. Even if it was nothing but pleasant the past week, Naruto would never let himself get too used to it "Plus, I'd love to be the one protecting you girls sometime." With that, he walked ahead of them.

The girls could only look at each other in confusion. They would never expect their master to say those words to them. Like his family and the other servants of the House of Phenex, they also noticed many changes from their master and couldn't stop themselves from coming to love him more than ever.

From a top notch player whose life was surrounded by fame and women, he became a kind and noble, rather humble personality just like his eldest brother Ruval Phenex. Naruto started to spend more times with the three of them and less time fooling around with other women. Whenever he wasn't burying in books to fill the gaps in his memories, he would talk to them and learn more about them, something he had never tried to do before.

But they still didn't make him a total different person, because their master was still very bold and wasn't shy in giving them his attention, something they really liked and enjoyed. The three believed, sooner or later, their duty in his bedroom would definitely return and it was going to be better than ever.

From a great, he became the most marvelous master they could ask for.

A few minutes later, Naruto found for himself and his servants a wide and nice area for training, not too far away from the mansion. It didn't take him long to set the training dummies and get to work.

So far, his old Shinobi powers was mostly the same, but Naruto still needed to work on his new powers as well as physical aspects. Devils' physical strength was impressive, but his parallel counterpart's strength and stamina was still nowhere near the amount of strength Naruto could use at the age of sixteen.

And so, for the next two hours, Naruto started his train his body with light then serious workouts. The girls decided to let him do whatever he want for now and found a nice spot under the tree , sitting down. It was pretty normal at the first hour, he did all of the regular exercises that they were all familiar with, push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, pull-ups, squats and the like… doing over and over until he reached his limit.

He then moved onto suicides, essentially running from one point to another as fast as possible, back and forth for a certain amount of time like professional football players' training.

The girls were very nervous, torn between letting their master continue his training and stopping him from continuing it. Even Xuelan, a Rook with extraordinary physical strength doubted she would be able to do what he was doing. Ever since the day they became his servants, the girls had never seen such determination like that on their master's face. Even though he was breathing hard and shirt wet with sweats, he still kept on going.

"Naruto-sama…" Karlamine called out and was about to stand up to stop him but Yubelluna grabbed her hand, stopping the Knight with a shake of her head. The brown haired swordswoman bit her lips and returned to her spot.

After Naruto was done with his exercises, he headed to the training dummies and started testing his fighting skills on them. However, because of the amount of force and speed he put into the blows, it didn't take him long to completely destroy the training dummies that was made of woods.

This, however, shocked the girls to their core.

"Xuelan." Naruto turned around and called for his Rook, who was surprised when he called her name "Would you like to spare with me?" The dummies were destroyed, but his training wasn't going to end like that. If he remembered correctly, Xuelan was a strong melee fighter so having her spar with him would be a good idea.

"I… I'm not sure…" the Rook said, unsure of how to response.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Naruto took the towel from Yubelluna's hands and wiped the sweats away, removing his wetted shirt and changed it with something more comfortable, motioning his hand for Xuelan to come over.

Without any other choice, the girl stood up and walked to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Please, take it easy on me" She said and bowed her head to Naruto.

"Shouldn't I be the one who make that request?" Naruto asked with a smile and took a fighting stance "You can start now."

"Hai!" Xuelan had seen what he did to the training dummies and would make sure that she wasn't going to end up like them. She also didn't want to accidentally hurt her master even though she knew he would heal immediately after that.

It would be better if she take it slow, but with extra caution.

The Rook charged at him and when she was close enough, she leaped forward into the air and shot down with her right foot aiming at his abdomen. Naruto smiled and moved his body out of the way to dodge, grabbing her ankle when it was at his chest level and pulled her down to the ground faster than she intended to. Naruto made his first attack by thrusting his elbow to the left side of her face, but Xuelan blocked it with her palm before turning around and delivered a very fast kick to his shoulder.

Which, once again he caught easily.

"You're amazing Naruto-sama" Xuelan said in amazement.

Naruto, however, couldn't help but glance down and see something very interesting, and healthy for his eyes.

"Not a fan of undergarment, are you?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk. The navy blue qipao, the white sash, black shoes and armguards was the only things she was wearing on her body. It was easy to tell she wasn't wearing a bra, but thank to the left slit of her qipao, he could know tell that she didn't even wear a panty.

"You like?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Naruto Phenex was a douchebag playboy, but he had good taste. Long legs, toned thighs, supple ass and a beautiful pink pussy like that and he asked why his parallel counterpart couldn't get his hands off these girls.

"Yea…" Naruto was about to nod but saw her other leg shot up and tried to kick him in the head again. Naruto wisely moved his head out of the way and let Xuelan's ankle twitched around in his hand "Nice reflex" He commented and let go off her leg. He already saw enough and should return to the training.

It seemed Xuelan's fighting style revolved around kicking more than punching, but she did know how to use her fists for the surprise moment. He was no Guy or Lee, some of the best Taijutsu fighters he know but Xuelan could be on a league of her own with her technique and reflex, as she was able to kick his jaw even when he was behind her. But much to her surprise, none of her attacks were able to directly landed on him, either he would dodge by moving his body out of the way or block the attacks with his hands. Even when she decided to get serious, she found it harder to land a blow on him

Simply because with someone who already spared countless amount of time with Lee, this was like a walk through the park to Naruto.

Out of frustration, Xuelan engulfed her fist into fire and punched him. But Naruto simply raised his arm and blocked it but this time…

It was in the same kung fu stance she was using.

"What?" Xuelan gasped in shock, staring from Naruto to their arms.

He was no Uchiha and didn't need the Sharingan to memorize every detail one's fighting style.

"I think it's my turn now" He said, smirking before pushing Xuelan back.

There, she had to continually pushed herself back to dodge his kick, which he was throwing at her just like how she did a few minutes ago. When she had no other place to go, her back touched against a Phoenix statue of the garden, Naruto twisted his body around and delivered a hard kick which she had no choice but rolled out of the way to dodge.

Which, turned out to be a wise decision because his kick was so strong part of the statue was destroyed.

"Is that?" Karlamine pointed to Naruto as he chased after Xuelan.

"Xuelan's fighting style…" Yubelluna nodded her head in disbelief "More over…"

Did he just learn Kung fu simply by memorizing Xuelan's movements and how could he adapt to such fighting style so quickly like that? Not only that but it seemed his attacks packed more strength and speed than Xuelan's, giving him the upper hand in their spar.

"Naruto-sama… you…"

"Don't feel so surprise, Xuelan, now the can train together." Naruto said with a smile and caught Xuelan's wrist, locking their arms in together in an arm-lock "You, me, Yubelluna and Karlamine, we all will grow strong together and are not going to lose to anyone."

"Hai!" Xuelan nodded her head and used all of her strength to free herself from his lock and push Naruto back "Please take good care of me from now on."

"You bet I will." Naruto gave her a smile before turning to Yubelluna and Karlamine "Are you going to sit there forever?"

The two looked at each other before smiling at him. They were, after all waiting for their master to ask them that.

 **Later that day**

There was nothing better than a hot shower to wash away all the sweat and tiredness of a serious training session. In his opinion, his personal bathroom was a complete waste of space as well as money. The place was right next to his room and larger than his old apartment at the Red Light District. The room's left part was completely occupied by a very large, rectangular pool, full of hot water and statues of mermaids continually pouring the water down. The right part, however was where the shower located and where he was bathing.

During his first training at this new world, Naruto was able to learn a lot more about his girls. While sharing the same loyalty and submission for him, each one of them had very different personalities. He could still remember the look on Yubelluna's face when she was called 'The Bomb Queen' by Xuelan.

A great nickname for a total busty Queen with exploring fire magic.

Naruto then turned off the shower and used a towel to dry his hair and body before wrapping another one around his hip, existing the bathroom.

Outside, he found his Queen Yubelluna waiting for him with dry clothes folded neatly in her hands.

"Here is your clothes, Naruto-sama" She said and hanged him his clothes.

"Thanks, Yubelluna" Naruto smiled and took them from her hands, putting them down the bed Naruto was about to remove the bathrobe but then realized Yubelluna was still staring at him with lust in her eyes "You should take a picture, it will last longer."

"No offence Naruto-sama, but I have seen more than just you with only a towel on your body." The purple haired woman said and came to stand in front of him, putting a her hands on his hip "There is no need for you to be shy around your servant."

"I don't." Naruto smirked when Yubelluna put her hands on the knot that kept the towel around his waist and unknotted it, slowly opening his towel before letting go of it.

The moment the white towel touched the ground, Yubelluna was pushed down to the bed with her master on top of her, their lips met in a kiss which both passionately welcome.

Yubelluna was right, there was no need to be shy. Uzumaki or Phenex, it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't some virgin teenagers who had no experience in handling women and got shy or embarrassed easily by them. He was a man, with personal needs and raging hormones of a healthy sixteen years old young devil. The past week was enough time for him to get familiar with Yubelluna's presence, enough to make him want her at a woman.

Plus, Yubelluna was way hotter than his wife ever was, he would be gay or too stupid if he keep on keeping his distance with her.

Naruto kissed her again, again and again, gently sucking on her bottom lips and let her do the same to him while running her hands through his spiky blonde hair, slowly moving his hand on the feminine curves of her body. He could feel her moan gently into his lips when Naruto grabbed her thighs and brought her leg up and the bomb Queen wasted no time to caress her lower body against his manhood. She smiled mentally when he reacted just the way she wanted him to,

Their make out was slow and gentle, at first so the two of them could enjoy each other lips and feel each other body with their own, but thing soon heated up between them when Naruto took the lead by putting his free hand on her breast and gently squeeze it with his finger, making Yubelluna moan louder and parting her lips slightly, enough for Naruto to insert his tongue into her mouth.

Naruto kissed her for several minutes, exploring every last bit of her mouth and let her do the same while the tongue wrestled for the chance of pleasuring each other. Being a submissive servant, Yubelluna barely resisted his intention and let him take charge of the make out, gulping down his saliva and skillfully keeping up with his tongue.

Wanted to push this to another level. her hands travelled down his back and made their way into the almost nonexistence gap between them and surprised him by grabbing his already hard erection. His head shot back a little and then smiled at the Queen.

"Look like someone is excited." Yubelluna smiled seductively "Would you like me to… you know show you why I am your most favorite girl?" she sat up and pushed him back gently. Their position changed and Yubelluna now kneeling on the ground in front of him, stroking his length and smiling up at him.

"I hope you're not boasting your skill, Yubelluna" Naruto grinned, giving his Queen the green light.

However, the moment the tip of his erection was put into her mouth, he heard someone knocked against the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked loudly.

"It's me Naruto-sama." It was Xuelan "Dinner is ready, Lady Phenex told me to come to inform you." He cursed slightly after hearing Xuelan's words. Naruto totally forgot he was going to have dinner with the rest of the Phenex family at six o'clock in the evening.

"I will be there in second." Naruto said and pulled himself away from Yubelluna's mouth, making her pout in disappointment "I'm sorry Yubelluna," he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up to her feet "but you know about how strict the rule of this house is. Kaa-san and Ravel aren't going to feel happy if I'm late again." He turned to his clothes and started to dress up.

"Please, I understand Naruto-sama." Yubelluna shook her head. Though, the disappointment was clearly on her face

"But I will make sure the two of us will continue where we left off, tonight." He put his fingers on her chin and brought her lips to his again, kissing her gently. This, cheered his Queen up immediately.

"It'll be my honor, Naruto-sama."

 _Line Break_

"I'm glad that you can join us, Naruto." Lady Phenex, Raven Phenex said with a smile when Naruto came into the room with his servants following closely behind him. Lord Phenex, at usual sitting at the top of the table with his wife at his right and Ruval, Naruto's eldest brother and also the next heir of Phenex Household at his left. There was an empty seat between Ravel and their mother, belonged to the second oldest child of Phenex Clan, Ren.

Naruto then took his seat next to Ruval, his peerage followed suit and took their seats one by one at the dining table.

"I take that Ren-nii san isn't going to have dinner with us tonight as well." it had already become the usual sight so Naruto didn't feel surprise by Ren's absent anymore. His second older brother was one of the bosses of a very large media company at the Underworld.

"Yes Naruto, he has dinner with a friend tonight." Lord Phenex nodded his head.

Soon, dinner was served and Naruto did his best to eat as slowly like a noble as he could. The foods were delicious, as always but Naruto would always prefer ramen in the served foods. Unfortunately, his mother thought he was crazy and told the kitchen not to listen to him whenever he came to demand a bowl of ramen.

"So Naruto." Ruval suddenly spoke up "What have you been doing today?" he put the folk with a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Training." His word made Ruval choked on the piece of meat and had to grab a cup of water to help him gulp it down "What?" Naruto asked, around the table everyone was looking at him with the same expression the girls gave him this morning. They were shocked.

"Training? Are you serious?" Ruval turned to Yubelluna "Yubelluna, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes Ruval-sama, Naruto-sama has been training all day with the two of us." The Queen said with a respectful tone.

"But you hated training Naruto-sama." Ravel asked in disbelief "Okaa-sama, are you sure the training they are talking about isn't involving naked on the bed?" Naruto had to bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from chuckling out loud.

"Ravel…" Lady Phenex warned her daughter with a slight edge in her tone "of course it's not." She didn't know if she should scold Ravel or Naruto for the girl's knowledge about her older brother's usual activities.

"Wow, I mean… are you trying to get yourself the Rookies Four title or something?" Ruval asked.

"Well, make it the Rookies Five." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto, now I seriously hope you will lost your memories forever." Ruval shook his head with a smile "I mean… look at you. If I didn't know any better, I will say that you're not my little brother." Naruto couldn't help but snickered. Ruval didn't know just how right he was.

"Ruval, I don't think it's because of amnesia," Lord Phenex spoke up with a warm tone "I believe it's because of maturity. Our Naruto's finally growing up like how we used to want him to."

"Also, I have something to tell you Naruto" Lady Phenex put the folk and knife she was using to eat her dinner down and looked at him "We're going to have dinner with the Gremory tomorrow, so make sure to settle your personal issue before six, alright?" The Gremory was the house that produced the current Lucifer, one of the current Four Great Maou of Devil Faction.

"Alright mom, I will make sure to be there on time." Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Will Rias-sama be there as well, Kaa-sama?" Ravel asked.

"Yes Ravel, the dinner's main purpose is to bring Naruto and Rias closer." Naruto immediately stopped eating after hearing that statement, but decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the meal.

 _ **After dinner**_

"Okay Yubelluna," Naruto turned to his Queen when the two of them entered his room "Start explaining, what is this whole deal of bringing me and Rias Gremory closer?" he removed his shoes and pulled a chair toward him to sit down.

"She is your fiancés, Naruto-sama." Yubelluna explained and Naruto dropped his jaw in shock "The two of you were engaged by two families a few years ago." He knew about this kind of marriage, and it never ended well for the husband and the wife.

"But… isn't that force marriage?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"You're okay with the marriage."

"Excuse me?" Why didn't he feel surprise? He heard that Rias Gremory was extremely beautiful, even if she was only thirteen year old, three years younger than he was.

"You really love the idea of marrying Rias Gremory. You are the one who said the two of you are going to marriage when she is eighteen year old." Naruto stared at Yubelluna for a moment before asking again.

"What about Rias?"

"Unlike you, she opposes it." Yubelluna answered with a shook of her head. There was no reason for her to lie to him about this "And she really hates you."

"Yeah, she has every right to." Naruto nodded his head. Who wouldn't hate him, a douchebag womanizer playboy who only cared for himself and little to the others, looking down on the weaker and the lower class devils, especially the girl who was suppose to be his wife in the future? Rias had every right to opposite this marriage.

"It is also for the sake of uniting Gremory and Phenex together Naruto-sama." Yubelluna explained.

"What about you girls?"

"As long as you're happy, we're happy." Yubelluna said with a smile and a hand on her chest

More problem to think about, just great.

' _I will have to do something about it_ ' Naruto thought to himself. He was not going to ruin the life of a young girl for the adults' selfishness, not in the million years.

"Can we come in, Naruto-sama." Naruto suddenly heard Karlamine's voice outside of his room after three knocks.

"Of course." Naruto nodded his head and the two girls opened the door of his room to walk in. His eyes widened when he caught a very familiar smell coming from the large bowl Xuelan was carrying very carefully in her hands "Is that…"

"Ramen, Naruto-sama." Xuelan nodded her head and put the bowl of ramen down, as well as the chopsticks and the spoon on the table beside it "I know that you really love Ramen but Raven-sama doesn't allow the chefs to cook it for you. So I asked Karlamine to sneak into the kitchen and… borrowed some ingredients so I can make this meal for you. I hope you will..." But she was silenced when Naruto suddenly shot forward, grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips against her, giving her the best kiss he could give. Yubelluna was surprised by his action, but smiled nonetheless and returned the kiss to him.

Then, leaving a breathless Xuelan Naruto turned to Karlamine and gave her the same treatment. Kissing her just as passionate as the what he did to the black haired Rook.

"Thanks a lot, girls!" Naruto grinned broadly "You two are absolutely amazing! Now if you excused me" he hurriedly took his seat in front of the bowl of ramen and picked up his chopsticks, clapping his hands together while saying "Itadakimatsu!" and dug in.

"Aw~, Naruto-sama is so cute, isn't he?" Xuelan cooed excitedly with blushing cheeks.

"I told you it was going to be a great idea" Karlamine smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"Alright alright girls," Naruto's Queen appeared between them with a somewhat annoyed look on her face "and please don't tell me that you two are going to stay here all night."

"No no of course not, we all know what is about to happen in this room. You're always the most lucky one, Yubelluna." Xuelan waved her hand while smiling mischievously "Make sure to tell us about the chummy details later like usual alright?"

"Okay okay, now leave!" Yubelluna pushed the two out of Naruto's chamber and quickly closed the door before they could say anything more.

A few minutes later, Naruto managed to finish the bowl of Ramen and couldn't stop himself from sighing in satisfaction. It was absolutely delicious and he believed Xuelan's cooking could even put Ichiraku Ramen's foods into a run for their money. Putting the chopsticks down Naruto was about to thank Xuelan and Karlamine again for going through so much trouble to make him that bowl of ramen, but suddenly found the two were no longer there and instead saw something that made his not so little soldier react in a very pleasant way.

It was Yubelluna, with her clothes removed from her body, leaving her only in her black thong, garter belt and thigh high stocking and her upper body completely naked. For the first time Naruto had the full view of her large bust, with perfect color nipples and areolas. Her legs crossed on one another, showing off the amazing curves of her hip, her ass and thighs.

"Would you like to enjoy another late meal, Naruto-sama?" she said seductively, her eyes travelled from his face to his now noticeable erection on his pant. His eyes became wide in amusement as Yubelluna put her hands underneath her large breasts and shook them slightly, making her tits jiggle in front of his eyes.

"Ahem, now that you mention it" Naruto coughed into his hand and tried to speak in a normal tone while walking toward her "where were we anyway?" He asked and stopped in front of Yubelluna, who then reached her hand down to unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pant, freeing his semi-hard member.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Overall, this chapter provide you the necessary details about Naruto's conditions, the problem he has to face as well as his current relationships with his servants. Like how Yubelluna, Xuelan and Karlamine to Raiser in Cannon, they will be extremely loyal to Naruto.**

 **Again, I truly wish for a beta-reader. Please help me!**

 ** _(New Note) Again, I seriously hope you like this chapter even though I didn't change anything at all :P._**

 **I hope that even though you already read this chapter, I would like you to give me a review... in order to bring back this story's great reputation before it was deleted.**

 **Because if I remember correctly, 3 chapters and already more than 1k+ followers and favorites, I don't remember the amount of reviews, but I hope that you will still give it one to make it as many as possible.**

 **Let me remind you again that I had decided to join the former chapter 2 and 3 together to make a new chapter 2 so that I could update new chapter soon for you guys, my dear fans and readers.**

 **I'm already working on the new chapter 3 now, so it will definitely updated around this time tomorrow.**

 **Let me remind you about the next chapter of The Uzumaki Phenex**

 **Black Kitty and Crimson Princess.**

 **READ and REVIEW. (In my opinion, Review is better than anything. Check my profile to see my opinion about reviews). Also, I hope you don't flame, I'm very sensitive :P**

 **See you again in the next chapter.**

 **P/S: One simple question: Should I OUTRIGHT write lemon for this story?**


	3. Black Kitty and Crimson Princess

**Looking for a beta-reader, someone that can help me proof-read the chapter and fix the grammar.**

 **I know my grammar is bad, but please don't flame me about it and bear it until I found a beta-reader.**

* * *

 **Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engaged to?**

 **Reincarnated Naruto.**

 **Naruto x Harem**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ **'** Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Uzumaki Phenex**_

 **Arc 1: From Uzumaki to Phenex**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 ** _Black Kitty and Crimson Princess_**

It was the morning a week after his arrival and Naruto was alone in his room, sitting at his table with a pen in his hand, with a book and a notebook sitting on the table in front of him. Yubelluna, Xuelan and Karlamine had already gone to work earlier that morning on their regular devil jobs, but they would return soon in a few hours. Even though they had wanted to stay by his side all the time, Naruto had managed to convince them nothing would go wrong and he was more than capable of taking care of himself for a couple of hours without them.

"Onii-sama," Ravel Phenex called out to him as she slightly opened the door of his room and poked her head in "Valor Vapula-sama is here to see you." She informed him with a smile, though Naruto could hear some distastefulness in her tone when she spoke the name of his visitor out loud.

"Oh, I see." Naruto nodded his head as he turned around to look at his sister. He had no idea who this Valor Vapula was, but he did have the last name of one of the remaining Households of the original 72 pillars. A week was more than enough for Naruto to remember everything he needed to survive in this world. He had learnt its history, the way the governments worked. He had even read some mythologies to understand more about the worlds around him in human's point of view.

But it would take him a lot more to fully adapt to his new life. Being Naruto Phenex was really hard, trying to make his new personality believable to others was even harder.

"What are you doing Onii-sama?" Ravel asked curiously as she moved into his room and walked toward him. She looked at his notebook and saw drawing of circles and arrows, appearing to be some kind of tactic formation of a battle between two groups. She then turned her eyes to the book and recognised it almost instantly. It was the recorded book of every single Rating Game Match in the last two years, including many matches of Diehauser Belial, the current Rating Game's champion, ranking number one "Rating Game? Isn't it too soon for you Onii-sama?" He was still young and his peerage only had three members, so everyone thought Naruto wasn't ready for this game yet.

"Well yeah, but it won't hurt if I do some research about the game firsthand, right?" Naruto asked and Ravel nodded her head "It's a very interesting game, I must say. I am trying to imagine what Belial did, as well as his strategy in the match against Roygun Belphegor at the final match of the Rating Game Championship. The author didn't tell much, so I didn't know if I got it right." Ravel nodded her head again before turning her eyes to the formation in his notebook, appearing to be deep in thought for a second before saying.

"You know Onii-sama, you actually got everything right." Ravel told him "Belial-sama's power Worthlessness can nullify the abilities of people or objects. Since most members of Belphegor-sama's peerage are changed every Rating Game, by trading his servants with family members or other pureblood devils, it's very hard for his opponent to predict the powers of the new servants and prepare for them. But with this tactic formation, it gave Belial-sama enough times to study the new members' strength and power, in order to use his power to its fullest potential so…"

"…So the match was his the moment he learnt the new members' strength." Naruto nodded his head before turning his head to Ravel, looking at Ravel in amusement "Wow, you are very smart Ravel." He praised. Despite her young age, Ravel had proved time to time to be a very intelligent and perceptive young girl, which was rare even at his world (unless those children were Nara, but that was a different story). She noticed and understood mostly everything, even the atmosphere between a group of people and what a child her age shouldn't be able to understand.

"W-Well… you see Onii-sama," Ravel's cheeks reddened a little at his praise "I watched that match with you, remember?" It wasn't a lie, she had actually watched that match with him a few years ago. She also studied Rating Game more than what she was taught at school. She wasn't as good as her older brothers, but she had a lot of knowledge about the rules and strategies, even coming to win many mock Rating Game matches at school against her classmates.

"I see." Naruto grinned before closing his book and notebook and stood up from his seat, "Well, we should let this Valor wait any longer… want to come with me, Ravel?" He asked and motioned his head for her to follow him.

"Of course, Onii-sama." Ravel nodded her head before following her brother out of his room.

Line Break

"Yo Naruto my man, how are you doing?" A handsome, well-built young man about his age, with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes, greeted him cheerfully the moment Naruto and his sister arrived at their house's living room. Naruto was a little taken aback by his cheerful attitude, but composed himself and noted that he, Valor Vapula, must be his best friends or someone like that, from the way he was addressing the reincarnated Shinobi "and hello to you too again, Ravel."

"Uh… hey." Was the only thing Naruto could say to greet the Valor while Ravel, who was standing next to him bowed her head respectfully at the future head of Vapula Household. Though, his attention soon turned to the fourth person, a young woman standing behind Valor, trying to make herself as small as possible like she didn't want to be noticed by any of them.

The girl, she was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her most noticeable feature being the two large black cat ears lying flat on top of her head and two black tails poking out underneath of her attire, which consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which far surpassed Yubelluna in terms of size.

The moment Naruto laid his eyes on her, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why there was something so beautiful, yet looked so sad like that. She was masking her sadness rather well, keeping a rather blank face while running her hands through the long bangs of her hair.

"What's up to Naruto?" Valor noticed the way Naruto was looking at the black haired girl and smirked in amusement "So you noticed her huh? That is my newest servant, Kuroka, a Nekoshou Nekomata. She consumed two Bishop pieces." He then turned around and gestured for the girl to come over, which she did without a word, her sadness disappeared as if it had never been there "Oi, greet him, will you?" Valor scolded and pushed her head roughly, forcing the girl to bend her back in a deep bow.

"Hey, don't do that." Almost instantly, Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed the man by his wrist, pulling his hand away from her head.

"What the hell man?" Valor asked in surprise, a little taken aback by Naruto's action "She is just a servant." He pointed out.

"Kuroka being a servant doesn't mean that you can treat her like that." Naruto said and released Valor's wrist roughly before turning to Kuroka who was staring at him with curiosity in her eyes "Hello, I'm Naruto Phenex." He politely introduced himself.

"I know, nya~." She said with a small smile "It's an honour to finally meet you, Naruto-sama." Before Naruto could say anything to the beautiful cat girl, Valor grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to the other side of the room.

"What now?" Naruto asked in annoyance. At first, Naruto thought Valor would be a cool guy with that kind of attitude and he could finally have a male friend to hang around with in this world, but after seeing the way he treated his servant, his fondness completely disappeared and replaced with annoyance, as well as some anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Valor asked in wonder "Your sister said you had lost your memories because of Phenex Flu, but I didn't know that it was this bad. Seriously, are you okay man?"

"I'm perfectly fine Valor, thank you very much." Naruto replied blankly before asking "Exactly what you're doing here anyway? I doubt that you're here to show off your new servant, aren't you?"

"It's exactly what I am trying to do Naruto." Valor patted him on his shoulder, pointing his hand at Kuroka "Look at her, isn't she a fine work of art? She might be even sexier than your Queen Naruto." The man then continued before Naruto could say anything "Oh, don't ever think about asking me for a trade, she is a rare item and too valuable to me to put into a trade, even with my best friend."

"An item?" Naruto asked in disbelief before waving his hand around while walking away, scolding slightly under his breath "Forget it, I'm done with this conversation." To think the two of them were best friends…

Not anymore, though. Naruto also took a mental note about asking Yubelluna to recheck his list of friends, so that he could see who was okay to be put in his new list and who was not.

"Oi, wait for a second there firebird." Valor quickly caught up to him "Okay, I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't talk about Kuroka like that." He then stopped in front of Naruto, holding his hand out to stop him "Wait a minute, I know what you are trying to do, you want to impress Kuroka with a nice guy attitude right?" He then walked to Kuroka, grabbed her by her arm and pushed her toward Naruto "You want her? There, I can let you have Kuroka for a few hours, do whatever you want with her pal, but remember that she is mine." He then turned to his sister and picked Ravel up, quickly heading out of the room before Naruto could protest.

"Hey!" Ravel cried out protest was the last thing Naruto heard from his sister before the door was closed.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Naruto wondered out loud. He didn't even let Naruto have the chance to voice up his opinion.

"He is always like that… nya~." Kuroka spoke up next to him.

"Cannot help but wonder why I befriend someone like that in the first place." Naruto said, crossing his arms on his chest "I guess, it was because I was also an asshole back then." The more he learned about himself in the past, the worse it became. Truly, asshole or douchebag were some huge understatements.

"You're not so bad, considering all the things I have heard about you from the others, Naruto-sama nya~" Kuroka tilted her head to the side to look at his face "Unless my master is telling the truth, you're just pretending to be a nice person to seduce the girl."

"I know my charm but there is no way I am going to do that just to make an impression." Naruto shook his head, making Kuroka smile. In some situations maybe, since he was a Shinobi, the art of acting was very important.

"So… what can I do for you Naruto-sama?" Kuroka asked as she moved a little closer to him "Hope you don't mind a low-class devil like me as your companion."

"Well, you can start telling me about yourself, Kuroka?" Naruto stepped back and leant against the longue "Of course I'm not trying to hit on you or anything." Both of them laughed softly at that "You seem too nice to choose a master, who treat you like a lowly item." Unless Kuroka had been dead before Valor brought her back using the Evil Pieces System, but Naruto doubted the guy could be that kind.

"Well, first as you can see, nya~, I am a Nekomata Youkai, a Nekoshou to be specific nya~." She put her hands on her cat ears and moved it around "And I have a sister too, Naruto-sama, she is about your sister's age. Our mother died after giving birth to Shirone, so I have taken care of her on my own ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry Naruto-sama." Kuroka shook her head with a smile "We're poor, yes, but we're happy together. I try everything I could to raise her just like how kaa-chan raise me, but… well, sometime the world isn't that pink." Kuroka trailed off and Naruto knew instantly she might have done many awful things in the past just to pay for her sister's meals. "Last week, Shirone was sick and I tried to take her to the local hospital for medical treatments, but I didn't have that kind of money to pay the fee. I thought about robbing or stealing but before I could do anything, Valor-sama appeared…"

"He offered to help her in exchange for your servitude, didn't he?" Naruto asked. Now, this was getting suspicious, Naruto thought to himself, Valor didn't appear to be a philanthropist, he couldn't just randomly appear and offer his help to Kuroka like that.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, not only that but he also promised to give us a home to live in as well." Kuroka nodded her head "As long as I serve him, Shirone will have a normal life. She can go to school, have many friends, grow up without knowing that her sister basically sold her soul and body to a devil for some money…" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly "I don't want it but for her sake, I can do anything."

"I see…" Naruto smiled at her "Is there anything I can do to help you, Kuroka?"

"Well, unless you manage to convince Valor-sama for a trade, I doubt it nya~." Kuroka giggled "You're not that bad for a master, I won't mind serving someone like you." She made a gesture with her hand to his chest, like a cat crawling her master with her paws "Like he said, I'm too valuable to put in a trade. In the past week, I have seen girls like me come and leave so Valor-sama can make a stronger peerage. Many young devils asked him to trade me with their servants, but he refused and decided to keep me around all the time." She then tilted her head to the side "Should I feel happy about it? I'm so popular nya~." She joked playfully.

"Well, I bet you are." Naruto smiled "Even if you said it like that, I'm sure that I can make your life easier, you know how rich my family is." Wasn't boasting or anything, but that was only the truth "If you need anything Kuroka, you know where to find me."

"I see… thank you, Naruto-sama nya~" Kuroka bowed her head a little to him.

"You know, when you said things you heard about me, what were they anyway?" he asked.

"Well, there are a lot of them like… you see. Something like, you're a playboy who loves to fool around with women." Naruto nodded his head. It was something he already knew "You and Valor-sama often go to nightclubs together and spend the whole night there, doing some naughty businesses with the strippers." He nodded again with a blank face, that was new "And just like Valor-sama, you look down on commoners and low-class devils, like me…" Kuroka stopped when Naruto raised his hand.

"Not anymore." Naruto said blankly, making Kuroka look at him for a second before nodding her head.

"I see that you aren't lying Naruto-sama, nya~…" Kuroka smiled at him "Why the changes, I thought rich and powerful devils like you love to live a life like that."

"Amnesia… I got a flu last week. My brain was scrambled and I lost my memories."

"That bad?" Kuroka asked in surprise before giggling "Then I hope you will lose your memories forever."

"You sound like my brother, you know." Naruto gave her a playful look.

"I'm a woman, Naruto-sama."

If Kuroka ever need his help, then he would do anything in his power to help her.

Line Break

Naruto wasn't very comfortable in the formal attire he was wearing, which consisted of a white dress shirt, a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants. Naruto had never been a guy for fancy clothes but he was living in a different kind of society, wrong dress-code in occasions like this could be an act of disrespectfulness to the other family, which was also one of the highest rank high-class Household.

Though, it was nowhere near as uncomfortable as his current situation. He was about to meet his fiancée, who disliked him to her heart content.

"Relax Naruto-sama, Rias-sama is probably happy to see you again." Yubelluna spoke up from his left. Naruto and his girls were currently on the way to Gremory Residence. Since this was a special occasion between two families, his family had decided to use chariots for transportation instead of teleportation spell like usual.

"You are not helping, Luna." Naruto told her, knowing that Yubelluna was only trying to make things less uncomfortable for him "There is really no way for us to cancel this marriage engagement?"

"Both families wouldn't be happy about it Naruto-sama" Karlamine shook her head "It is also for the sake of Devil Faction's future, Naruto-sama. In the previous war, a lot of purebloods devil gave their lives for it. It is only natural for the pureblooded devils to protect the blood and the household by joining together. An offspring successor from two high-ranking pureblooded devils is extremely valuable. In order to keep households of purebloods' standing in this day, new blood is essential as well, but we can't be having pureblooded devils cut off as a result."

"No offence to you Karlamine, but that is some nonsense things right there."

"That is your speech, Naruto-sama when your parent asked what do you think about the future of Devil Faction and marriage between two High-class devils." The Knight said and Naruto nearly face-palmed.

"Well, I changed my mind now." Naruto said, "Not that I don't agree with it, but what will happen if the boy and girl don't love each other?" Maybe if he could come to love Rias Gremory later then it wasn't going to be a problem, but that girl outright disliked him and Naruto had already had three girls who loved him unconditionally. He had already learnt that Harem wasn't something uncommon for devils, even his father had a harem of a dozen beautiful women which his mother managed.

The feeling of love should be for one specific person only, two or three he could manage, but four or maybe more? Maybe not.

"Naruto-sama, I heard that you met Valor Vapula-sama today, how did your meeting go?" Yubelluna asked. She had decided to change the topic to make it more comfortable to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the way Yubelluna was talking, just like how Ravel was when she informed him about his arrival. Usually, his Queen was very respectful, especially to him and the higher-class devils. It was the first time he heard her talk about someone with that kind of status in that tone.

"It went well. but can I ask why everyone dislike him so much? First, Ravel, now you three."

The purple haired Queen turned her head to look at the other two, sending them a meaningful look before sighing gently.

"Naruto-sama, while it's not our place to tell you who you should or shouldn't befriend. I… we don't like Valor Vapula-sama and don't want you to get involved with him." Yubelluna said "He claims to be your best friend, but we know that he is very jealous of you and your family's immortality, Naruto-sama."

"And aside from hanging around with each other very often, the two of you always have meetings to show off each other's servants whenever you have new ones…" Xuelan said, looking uncomfortable "to see if you or he want to trade us to each other, or not…." She trailed off.

"Now that is disgusting." Naruto said blankly before smiling at them "Girls, let me make this clear to you. You girls are not items, you're all precious people to me. I won't, and will never trade you away." He said matter of fact "No matter what happens."

"Thank you, master." The girls smiled gratefully and lowered their head a little, feeling their heart warming up by his speech.

"Oh, we've arrived, Naruto-sama." Xuelan informed them after observing their surrounding through the window.

The chariot was stopped a few seconds later and the driver opened the door for them. Naruto joined his family, walking ahead with his peerage following closely behind him.

Gremory Residence looked just as impressive as his house. The mansion looked like a castle more than a modern palace, surrounded by a massive garden with various kinds of plant, tree lines, paved roads with carefully pruned trees and beautiful flowers. The path stretched straight ahead, leading to a modelled fountain in the middle of the garden, a few feet in front of the mansion with crystal clear water flowed out from it and, dramatically enough, birds of various colours flew above.

"That's the main residence of one of their palaces." Lord Phenex reminded him, knowing that his son didn't remember anything about his fiancés' house.

"I see…" Naruto nodded his head and followed after his parent toward the castle.

There, they were greeted by the maids and butlers wearing the crest of Gremory Household on their uniform, stood in line on both sides of them and made a path with a red carpet stretched out towards the front gate of the huge castle.

"Welcome to the Gremory Reside, Lord and Lady Phenex!" Greeted a breathtakingly beautiful maid, distinctly different than the other servants. She had silver hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids and matching colour eyes. The maid was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory "You as well, Naruto-sama, Ravel-sama" She said, bowing her head respectfully to them.

While his parent were greeting her, Naruto turned to Ravel and asked with a quiet tone.

"Who is she, Ravel?"

"Oh, she is Grayfia Lucifuge, the head maid of the Gremory Clan and the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer." Naruto widened his eyes at that "She is known as the Strongest Queen of the Underworld and her power is on pair with a Maou." At first glance, Naruto already knew that this woman was extremely powerful, as the amount of power he could feel from her was way more than his brother Ruval, who was known to be the current strongest member of their Clan.

She was strong, but Naruto was sure that she was nowhere near as strong as most villains Naruto met in his life

The Strongest Queen? Naruto couldn't help but glance at Yubelluna. She would definitely like it more than her current nickname, the Bomb Queen.

"Please follow me, Lord Gremory and everyone are waiting," Grayfia said and led them into the house.

Waiting for them inside was a group of people, which leaded middle-aged looking man wearing an odd-looking costume that was very similar to what his father was wearing. He had bright blue eyes and long crimson red hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He also had a short and red stubble. Beside him, wearing a white dress and arm-length gloves was a beautiful and attractive woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties or even younger than that, with shoulder-length brown hair and purple eyes. The two of them must be Lord and Lady Gremory.

There was also a handsome young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder-length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes much like the man, but with the face greatly resembled the woman. Naruto knew this man since he already saw him on a newspaper he read a few days ago. He was Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Sirzechs Gremory, one of the four leaders of Devil Faction.

And last but not least, the girl who would become the central point tonight with him, Rias Gremory. Not trying to be a phedophile or anything, but in his opinion, Rias' beauty and cuteness were particularly illegal for a girl her age. The most eye-catching, most distinctive feature of Rias was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached all the way down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was wearing a dark coloured dress with matching gloves and black boots, framing her rapidly growing body nicely.

Now he knew why Naruto Phenex was so eager to marry her. This girl was going to be a true heartbreaker in the future. Hell, she could even become the most beautiful and attractive woman he had ever met in his life.

"Lucifer-sama, it's my honour." The Phenex Family side bowed their head at the presence of the Crimson Maou. Naruto stood still at first, but Ravel grabbed his collar to pull his head down in a bow much to his annoyance.

"It's good to see you again, everyone." Sirzechs smiled at them.

"Lord Phenex." The crimson haired man stepped forward and offered both of his hands out "It's an honour to have you come here to have dinner with us."

"Please Lord Gremory, the honour is all mine." Lord Gremory smiled as he took his hands and the men shared a friendly handshake "Venelana-san, it's good to see you again." He took Venelana's hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand while Lord Gremory did the same to his wife.

"Rias, honey…" Venelana turned around and called her daughter, who then stepped forward and stood next to her mother. Raven also did the same to her son, by motioning him to step forward.

Now he was face to face with Rias and he didn't need his power or to be a genius to know just how much she disliked him. It was pretty much written all over her face. He could also see that she didn't want to be here... at all.

"Good evening, Rias." Naruto decided to open up first because Rias looked like she wasn't going to say or do anything that involved him… unless her mother said so.

"Hello, Naruto." She greeted him curtly.

"Ahem," Seeing the tension between the two of them, Lord Gremory cleared his throat and spoke up "I guess we're all hungry, aren't we? So, let's get to the Dining Room so we can have dinner together."

Line Break

On the round dining table, Naruto and Rias were sitting on the seats next to each other, but they hadn't talked a single word to each other. Rias, who was acting like he didn't exist at all, was enjoying her meal like a true high-class lady (which she was), with exceptional table manner but Naruto, on the other hand, was still getting used to eating slowly and soundlessly.

When the business talk of the men was over, it was time to talk about their children, including their future together.

"So Naruto," It was Sirzechs who talked to Naruto first "I heard that you were sick, are you feeling okay now?"

"Yep, feel a lot better now." The adult, even Rias were a little taken aback by the lack of respect in the way Naruto was talking to Sirzechs "Thank you, Sirzechs… sama" he quickly added when he saw a certain meaningful look from his mother, something the mothers used to warn their children about their behaviour.

Mentally, Raven wasn't his mother but for some reasons, he couldn't stop himself from getting a little nervous at that motherly glare, just like how a normal child would when he saw that kind of look from his mother.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was his real parent, the one who had sacrificed their life so he could live. He loved them with all his heart but Naruto knew that he was slowly coming to love Lord and Lady Phenex as if they were his real parent, especially Raven Phenex, who spent more times with Naruto than her husband.

"I see." Sirzechs nodded his head with a smile.

"The flu also left an aftereffect, Lucifer-sama." Raven spoke up "He has amnesia and is still recovering."

"Well, that will explain the differences." Lord Gremory leant in and asked in amusement "Naruto-kun, what can you remember? Do you remember my daughter?"

"To tell you the truth, Lord Gremory, I didn't even remember that I had a fiancée until Kaa-sama told me." Naruto answered, "My Queen is helping me remember everything, so to say I literally forgot myself is an understatement."

"As if something like that could actually happen…" Rias muttered under her breath, but with devil's hearing, they could all hear her.

"Excuse me," Naruto turned to her "You have a problem with me?" She didn't answer his question, instead, she turned her head away with a huff.

"Sigh… Rias," Venelana decided to speak up before her daughter could embarrass herself, and her family more "since you already finished your dishes, how about you take Naruto a tour around our house? I am sure that he will want to get to know Gremory Residence once again, don't you Naruto?"

"I would love to, Venelana-san." A tour around her house with Rias? It was exactly what he needed to get this night better.

The two of them left the dining room before Rias started leading Naruto around Gremory Residence, remaining completely silent all the while. As he was following behind Rias and trying to keep his eyes busy with her palace, Naruto couldn't help but get a little uncomfortable, mostly because of the tensed atmosphere between the two of them.

"Um… Rias…" He decided to break the silent when the two of them was walking through the hallways of the first floor.

"Alright, what are you playing Naruto?" Rias suddenly turned around and glared up at him, since Naruto was way taller than her "You can fool anyone, but you cannot fool me with your act." She pointed at him "I know you, don't try to play dumb."

"Well, consider that we only met once before, you cannot know me that well." A sly smile then appeared on his face as he looked down at her "Unless, you truly care about me, unlike how you appear to be."

"Don't say nonsense things like that" Rias' cheeks reddened a little "I already told you before, but let me remind you Naruto, I won't marry you." She said with a strong tone "If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, I have the right to choose who will become my husband!"

"Our families, on the other hands, don't believe so."

"My father, mother, brother, and everyone in the clan is rushing it… but there is still plenty of times for me to talk them out of it." Rias said "It was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university in the human world!" she pointed her hand at him again "You too, aren't you have enough girls to play around with? I'm sure that Yubelluna or even the other two will die in happiness if you ask any of them to become your wife. Isn't she your favourite girl?" A tick mark appeared on his forehead as Rias threw words at him like a machine gun.

So, when Rias was about to turn away, Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed the back of Rias' dress and effortlessly lifted her up much to her surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rias cried out in surprise "Put me down this instant" she shouted at him when Naruto turned her around and glared into her eyes.

"Alright, listen here brat. Do not talk about my servant that way, understand?" Naruto raised his voice as Rias crossed her arms over her chest and huffed angrily "I don't care how much of an asshole I was in the past, what matter now is that I'm trying to fix it and make a better person out of myself. You think I like this idea that much? Marry a spoiled ojou-sama like you? Give me a break Gremory." Naruto returned her glare with his own. He had to give her credit for not backing down from his glare, though. Either she was very angry and brave or just too stubborn to stop glaring at him "If anything, I want to marry a girl that I love and loves me back unconditionally."

"What kind of amnesia is this?"

"Well? The kind you have never seen before, but didn't you say that I was just pretending?" Naruto asked "You want to cancel this marriage engagement? So am I, but our parents seem like they don't want to do it. However, like you said you still have more than ten years to convince them." He put her down to the ground "But this time you won't have to do it alone, I will try to talk my parent out of that idea too since they are the ones who start this engagement I'm sure that I will have the better chance than you." Rias widened her eyes a little at that, never in a million years she would think she could hear those words from Naruto.

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto Phenex?" Rias asked suspiciously. Naruto nearly laughed at the irony of her question.

"Anyway, we should increase our chance by working on this together." Naruto then brought out his hand "I talk to my parent and you do the same to yours, it will be a win-win for both of us, deal?" she looked at his hand for a second before smiling.

"Deal." Rias took his hand and shook it. Now, this was exactly what she was waiting for.

"You're not acting, aren't you?" Rias took her hand back and smiled at him "I hope you will lose your memories forever, I can't help but admit that your attitudes are much more enjoyable than your past-self."

"That is the second time in one day someone has told me that I better lost my memories forever."

"Get used to it," Rias said, "because I'm sure that you will hear it a lot more often from now on."

"I sure will."

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _ **Now this is the real new chapter for The Uzumaki Phenex, I hope you like it**_


	4. A year later

**Looking for a beta-reader, someone that can help me proof-read the chapter and fix the grammar.**

 **I know my grammar is bad, but please don't flame me about it and bear it until I found a beta-reader.**

* * *

 **Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engaged to?**

 **Reincarnated Naruto.**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

* * *

 ** _Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Minors or anyone who has problem with lemon scene shouldn't read it_**

* * *

 _April 8th, 1998_

 _Nearly a year has passed since my arrival to this world, having a new identity and life, so many thing has happened._

 _Today is going to be a big day. Because this is the day I will be promoted to Ultimate Class Devil, rank Prince (it's the lowest rank of this class, so he will need to work harder to go up). Kind of shock, right? The letter about my promotion arrived yesterday morning, I was quite shocked even after getting confirmed by my cute servants. My family was shocked too, because they all thought that Ruval-nii san was going to be the first member of our family received this promotion, but my parent couldn't be prouder, and my siblings couldn't get happier for me._

 _So, promotion to Ultimate Class Devil… to tell the truth, it's only natural to say the least… I worked hard to rebuild my image in everyone's eyes, doing something that only four young devils of the latest generation had done, something everyone would never expect from the infamous Naruto Phenex. Before I knew it my power, strength and demonic power (the new one, of course since I already mastered the old) had already surpassed even Ruval-nii and some of our ancestors._

 _They said it was something the higher-ups could no longer ignored, even though I had never participated in a Rating Game match in my life (even in the past), the number of stray devils and top-notch criminals I slew with the girls was enough to make those old geezers considered about making an exception and bringing my status the higher class._

 _But Rating Game is unavoidable if I want to get to the next ranks of this class, at least make it to the top 10 rankers like Ruval._

 _Do I feel happy? Of course I am! Other than some incredible benefits I will receive later, just reaching to this rank make me feel like I have done something awesome. Maybe it was because I was always a Gennin back then, never promoted to the higher ranks like Chunin or even Jounin before becoming Hokage._

 _Guess the ability to do some cool tricks with Phoenix Fire gained me something more than just destructive powers._

 _Still no response from Kurama, make me wonder if his consciousness is even there._

 _That aside, I still have plenty of things to worry about. No matter how I tried to talk them out of it, my parent still didn't agree to cancel my engagement marriage with Gremory's next heiress, Rias Gremory. They both agreed that there was some great changes from their son, but the matter with Rias was something they didn't expect._

 _The first time I discussed with them about this. They said before I got my memories wiped I was so hyped for marrying Rias, even reminded me that I wanted to marry Rias the moment the engagement was made (that mean when she was 10 year old. The fuck?)._

 _And so, Tou-sama and Kaa-sama stated very clear that they'd never cancel this marriage engagement, so I wouldn't regret it later after getting my memories back. Rias tried her best too, but I doubted she was luckier than a guy with extraordinary luck like me._

 _But look at the bright side, I managed to get along with Rias rather well and we had become friends with each other. No, she is still an annoying little brat who randomly throws insults at me for being her fiancés, as well as doubting my current personality like when we 'first' met._

 _Oh, that brat is starting to look more like a young woman now. She's getting more and more beautiful, as well as more feminine every day. Her Queen is also very beautiful too, but there is something not right about that girl, both mentally and physically…_

 _Meh, still can't compare to my girls._

 _Anyway, better get prepared now before Ravel's manager mode could be switched on. That girl really needs to come to respect her brother's private space more._

 _Oh, I think I'm going to visit Kuroka and Shirone again today._

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ **'** Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Uzumaki Phenex**_

 **Arc 1: From Uzumaki to Phenex**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 ** _A year later_**

"Congratulation Naruto Phenex, you're now officially an Ultimate-class devil." Sirzechs Lucifer announced loudly to all the devils within the Hall to hear before handing Naruto a role of paper, the certificate for his rank within the Devil Faction (kind of tradition in his opinion) "May your power keeps on rising and becomes the general strength of Devil Faction." The higher-ups stood up from their seats and clapped their hands, as the rest of the spectators sitting behind him also did the same thing and started clapping their hands as well, congratulating the young Phenex on his promotion., no one did it louder than Yubelluna, Xuelan and Karlamine. They were all happy for their master.

"Congratulation Naruto-kun." Sirzechs said as the two of them shook hands "You sure have gone a long way since the playboy my parent engaged my sister with a year ago."

"Thank you sir." Naruto nodded his head with a smile "How is Rias doing?" He asked. The last time the two of them met, it was about two months ago. He heard that she was currently staying with Sirzechs at Capital Lilith, so Naruto asked him.

"She is doing well, growing up too fast if you ask me." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the man. He knew that while being a serious leader, Sirzechs was a massive sis-com who loved his sister very much. Rias might found her brother's adoration for her lovable and enjoyable when she was small, but when Rias become older she definitely consider those affections annoying and unnecessary.

Speaking of Rias, with her family's rank, she was sitting at the second line of chairs just behind the representatives of her mother's original clan, the Bael Clan. She was also clapping her hands, with a small smile on her face.

"Anyway, congratulation again Naruto-kun." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sirzechs-sama."

After the ceremony was over, Naruto left with his family, who promised to throw a huge party tonight to celebrate his great achievement. That wasn't very necessary, but it wasn't like he could do anything to change their mind, since party like that was also very important for their image. Today was his day and they were going to make the most of it.

 _Line Break_

"Hey, can you wrap those cakes for me, please?" Naruto asked the chefs of his family, pointing his hands to the set of cakes that were about to be served to the devils at the party. It was eight in the evening and the party to celebrate his promotion was still going, many devils arrived to congratulate Naruto. He stayed there for a few hours, accepting as many praises as possible before sneaking away from the party "Four cakes should be enough."

It wasn't like he didn't want to be there, but he had better thing to do than sitting still and letting the lower ranks households show him their good attitudes in order to ingratiate him, as well as his parent. Something like that happened every day, many devils had tried to take advantage of these parties to flatter the children of Phenex Family, in order to get to the current leaders. The support of Phenex Household was something many devils desired, as they were one of the highest ranked Household as well as the only source of Phoenix Tears, which wasn't very cheap to begin with.

And so, he used stealth and sneaked into the kitchen as soon as he got the chance to. Yubelluna was there to handle thing so he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Yes Naruto-sama." The chefs bowed their head to him before hurriedly did what they were asked to do, putting delicious looking cakes into boxes and finished decorating them by wrapping the colorful papers around the box "Here you go Naruto-sama." The head-chefs said as he hanged the third son of Phenex the box, which Naruto took it with a smile

"Thank you"

"If you ever need anything, feel free to return Naruto-sama." The blond nodded his head as the head-chefs' words.

"I will, see you guys later" And with that, he left the kitchen.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Naruto heard a voice.

"Didn't enjoy the party?" That voice unmistakably belonged to his fiancés, Rias Gremory. The girl was at the party with her family, but Naruto was too busy to talk with her alone. There were a lot of people there after all.

She looked as beautiful as always, with crimson red hair and bright green-eyes.

"Did you?" Naruto turned around and asked Rias, who shook her head.

"You know that everyone know we're fiancés right?" Rias scoffed slightly at that. The future wife of Naruto Uzumaki, youngest Ultimate class devil in the history, how great she had become?

"I know how that feel," Naruto said "In a different way of course." He quickly added before she could get the wrong idea.

"I know." Rias stepped forward and stood beside him "So… ultimate class devil huh? I didn't get to say this at the party but… congratulation."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled with a nod of his head "Though, I will enjoy it more if I have that title of your cousin. What is his name again?"

"Sairaorg, but unfortunately, you're not belong to our generation." Rias said "You're not even called Rookie."

"Yep, how unfortunate." Naruto shrugged before starting heading out, with Rias following closely beside him "How did you find me?" He was sure that his stealth was absolutely perfect. He secretly trained every day to keep his Shinobi skills sharp, so there was no way he was getting rusty.

"I used my familiar to search for you." Rias answered "I was looking for you but Yubelluna said you had something else to do."

"I see," Naruto nodded "Was it about our engagement? The reason you wanted to meet me I mean?"

"Yeah… what else do you think?" Rias asked, crossing her arms "Any luck?" She saw Naruto shook his head and couldn't help but sigh in disappointment "Me neither."

"Can't say I am surprise." Naruto said with a voice full of sarcasm "My parent said they didn't want me to regret my decision after getting my memories back, which I doubt I ever will." He turned his head to her "If the two of us were engaged in a better, different situation, I doubt I would mind marrying someone like you. You're hot, that for sure."

"Don't joke like that, it is not funny." Rias punched him in the arm, her cheek reddened a little.

"Sorry, haha, can't help it." He laughed "Return to the party princess, before your parent get worried."

"I doubt they're going to feel worry if they know I'm going with you" Rias said sarcastically, glad that he had changed the topic "Where are you going with them anyway?"

"Visiting a friend and her sister." Naruto said before turning to Rias "Since you are already here and don't want to return to the party, want to come with me? We can use another mouth, if you're into sweets."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they're very friendly, and don't get many visitors like you." Naruto smiled.

"Okay." Rias nodded her head "Lead the way then."

It didn't take them long to get there, with only ten minutes of travelling by foot after using a teleportation circle to transport themselves from Phenex territory to a local city of the Underworld. It was a simple one story house, painted a violent and stunning amaranthine, dabbled with bubbles of sea green foam. The front door was quaint, homey and friendly as a small, grinning cat sitting on the porch outside waved one of its hands as a welcoming gesture into the residency.

"Naruto…" Rias turned to her unwanted fiancés, but the blond walked through the front yard and stood in front of the door, reaching his hand out to press the doorbell's button.

"Shirone, can you answer the door for me please nya~?" They all heard a feminine voice inside the house.

"Hai!" Answer the voice of a girl, appeared to be much younger than the former.

"Nya?" Rias asked in confusion "Cat's meow? Is she a cat?"

"Nekomata, Nekoshou to be specific, you know… Youkai." Rias nodded her head in understanding.

"But what are you doing with someone like that?" Rias asked with an annoyed tone "Moreover, what is she to you?"

But Rias never got Naruto to answer her question because one of the owners of the house finally opened the door for them. It was a cute girl, probably no older than ten or eleven years of age with shoulder length white hair and hazel eyes, with pupils appearing to be more cat-like. There were also two cat ears covered in soft white fur on top of her head.

' _S-so cute…!_ ' Rias thought inside of her head while gulping slightly. This girl cuteness was basically illegal. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself at the younger girl and hug her, never letting her go "She is so cute." She couldn't help but cooed gently.

"Good evening Shirone-chan!" Naruto greeted the young girl with a toothy grin.

"Onii-chan!" The young girl squealed out excitedly and threw herself at him. For a short, petite girl who was barely twelve year old, she was extremely strong with a bone-crushing hug. If Naruto wasn't used to the amount of force she usually used to launch herself at him, he would definitely get knocked down to the ground.

"Shirone, who…" Kuroka poked her head out from a room, her eyes widened slightly before softening with a smile "Oh, it's you Naruto-sama nya~." Kuroka walked out of the room and greeted him with a bow. Unlike her usual attire, the black Nekoshou was wearing a simple white shirt (stretched to the limit because of her enormous bust) with short skirt, with a pink apron tied around her waist. It seemed she was working in the kitchen "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Rias Gremory-sama."

"You know me?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Are you really asking that Gremory?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Your hair's color, Rias-sama nya~." Kuroka giggled "And of course, everyone know you."

"Oh." Rias chuckled sheepishly while putting her hand on her head. It was oblivious that everyone know about her.

As Shirone released Naruto and let him pat her head, Kuroka couldn't help but ask "To what do I owe the honor of getting two high-class, pureblood devils visit my house?"

"Just using a free evening to pay you girls a visit" Naruto then pointed to Rias "and she didn't have anything to do either, so I took her with me."

"That's right." Rias nodded her head.

"I see… " Kuroka then turned to Naruto "I heard that you was promoted to Ultimate class devil this morning Naruto-sama, congratulation."

"Thanks Kuroka." He then brought the bag he was holding up "I brought you two some cakes, want to enjoy them with me?" Shirone's eyes shone with excitement at the mention of cakes.

"Cakes? Is it for me?"

"Yep," Naruto nodded and kneeled down on one knee to her eyelevel "tell you what, I will let you keep this, you can share them with anyone you want." He gave her the bag, making the white Nekoshou smile and nod her head rapidly.

"Please, come in." Kuroka stepped out of the way to make a path for her visitors as her sister ran back into the house "Make yourself at home, Naruto-sama, Rias-sama."

"Then I will help myself then." Naruto smiled and walked ahead of Rias, heading into the house behind the excited Shirone.

Kuroka looked at Rias and saw that she was looking around while taking her shoes off "I think this might get a little… uncomfortable to you Rias-sama, but I hope you will enjoy my humble place nya~."

"Oh, don't worry… Kuroka, right?" the black Nekoshou nodded her head "Your house is very nice. I must admit… it is livelier than mine."

"I'm not too sure about that, but thanks nya~."

As Rias and Kuroka moved into the dining room, Naruto had already sat at the dining table with Shirone sitting on the chair next to him, two dishes with two slices of cake already on the table before them. In the little girl's hands were knife and folk, and she was impatiently kicking her legs around.

"Shirone," Kuroka put her hands on her hip and glared slightly at her sister "you need to eat something first before eating sweet." Her sister pouted, pursing her lower lip out.

"But I want to eat cake with Naruto-nii chan already."

Kuroka turned her head to Naruto.

"Ah, don't look at me like that." Naruto brought his hands out in defense "She worked quick."

"Please Nee-sama!" Shirone sent her sister a hopeful tone. Since she was a Nekoshou, a Cat-Youkai the words 'Puppy-dog eyes' couldn't use to describe the eyes she was giving her sister, but it was very close to that.

"Alright, one slice only." Kuroka nodded her head "but extra vegetables later." Shirone pouted again at her sister's words, making Rias who was standing next to her giggle "No but, Shirone."

"Alright." The white cat girl nodded her head before turning to Naruto "Let's eat Onii-chan!" she said cheerily.

"After you, Shirone-chan."

As Naruto and Shirone happily enjoyed the slices of cake together, Kuroka walked to the cooking area and continued her work on their dinner. Now that Naruto had arrived, with Rias with him, she was sure that she would have to cook something more to both of them. It wasn't the first time Naruto came to visit her though.

"Can I help you, Kuroka?" Rias stepped forward, removing the gloves she was wearing.

"I'm not sure nya~"

"Don't worry, I might be an Ojou-sama…" she grabbed the knife Kuroka put on the cutting board and skillfully cut the onion "But I know how to cook, Kaa-sama taught me the basic so that one day I could cook for my husband. I improved myself from there."

"Cook for me you mean?" Naruto teased. He was impressed, to say the least. He would never expect anything like that from a high-class princess like her. Sure Ravel could bake some really delicious cake, but other than that…

"You're saying?" Rias asked with an evil smile, bringing the knife up which glinted dangerously "You can't die so I won't hesitate in using this." That was no empty threat. There was time when she blasted his face open, nearly took his head off with that power of destruction of her just because he believed she didn't have the gut to do so. It hurt like hell but his face healed not a second later.

That was when Naruto learnt just how dangerous this girl was.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Naruto said, paling a little "Geez, put that away, there is a child here." Naruto said, pointing to Shirone who was happily eating her slice of cake.

"If I didn't know that you two are lovers."

""No we're not"" Both Naruto and Rias said at once, surprised Kuroka "Back to your food Yakitori!" Rias glared at him before turning to Kuroka "We're fiancés, yes, but we're not lovers. Our families engaged the two of us together. The two of us are trying to talk our parent out of it"

"I see." Kuroka nodded her head "But you two do look like one nya~." Kuroka giggled teasingly.

"A-anyway Kuroka" Rias tried to change the topic "How did you know Naruto? Are you one of his past 'victim' (Hey!)" She asked, ignored Naruto's words.

"Actually yes, Shirone is actually our daughter together. He knocked me up when we're still primary school children, nya~." Naruto choked on his cake, which wasn't even possible while Rias dropped the knife she was holding, her eyes and mouth wide agape. Shirone only looked on in confusion "Ufufu Relax, Rias-sama, I was just kidding nya~." Kuroka giggled, using her hand to cover her mouth.

"D-don't say thing like that… that is an order from a high-class devil" Rias stuttered in embarrassment.

"The two of us met when my master brought me to his house to introduce me." Kuroka said "Naruto-sama and my master were best friend."

"Were?" Rias turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Long story." Was his simple answer.

"I see," Rias nodded her head "So you're a devil then. Who is your master?"

"His name is Valor Vapula, and I'm his Bishop."

"Vapula?" Rias asked in surprise. Vapula was the clan where her cousin's mother, Sairaorg's mother came from. The clan of lion tamers.

"You sound surprise" Naruto asked.

"Long story." Was her simple answer.

"He is a bad man!" Shirone said loudly "I don't like him."

"It's alright, you have Onii-chan here to protect you." Naruto smiled and rubbed the girl's head. Shirone smiled at him.

"Anyway, we talked and Naruto-sama said if I could come to him if I ever needed anything. While I didn't really need his help but…" Kuroka looked around the house "Aside from the house itself, everything in this house were his gifts for us. Even Shirone's tuition, our clothes, our foods…" Kuroka trailed off "I mean, I could effort them all in a few months of devil-jobs, but my master kept me from doing my devil-jobs to earn money, forcing me to train every single day to increase my power." Kuroka then smiled "If it not for Naruto-sama, I don't think we can have a life like this."

"I didn't know." Rias smiled softly as stopped her hands "But do you know why you that hard? Valor is a prideful devil, he don't train and will do the same thing to his servants. He will definitely trade you away the moment he realizes that you're weak."

"I don't know." Kuroka shook her head "I believed I was going to be traded away sooner or later but for some reason… he still keeps me around after all this time." Kuroka said "Many male devils loved to have an attractive cat girl in their peerage, aka personal harem, so they asked him to trade but not even Naruto-sama, who was his best friend was able to convince him in trading me."

"And since that guy clearly doesn't have any romantic interest to Kuroka, it is getting very suspicious." Naruto stated calmly "Kuroka's power already surpassed her own master in terms of magical power alone. I tell you, that is some crazy power-up right there."

"I see." Rias said softly

Kuroka could only shrug. She only wished that Naruto was the one who found her that day… even though he was a prideful, typical high-class pureblood devil in the past, he still loved his servants very much unlike Valor. Shirone's life was stabilized now, as long as her sister was happy and had a bright future ahead, she didn't care what was going to happen to her, even if it meant that she had to push herself beyond her limit every day.

"If only the Evil Piece System has a cancel mode, right?" Naruto wondered out loud, drawing Rias and Kuroka's attention to him "Like, when you truly don't want to be his servant anymore, you only need to wish for it and bang, you're no longer his servant and have your freedom back. You can choose whatever you want to do afterward." Yubelluna, Xuelan and Karlamine were very a very different story, their loyalty to him was extraordinary, they were more than happy to serve him and obey all of his orders, do whatever he told them to do without a second thought… but Naruto had seen many low-class servants struggled with their masters' orders, trying to please them only to be treated like mere insects. He could feel all of their sadness, their anger...

The moment the Evil Piece was used, he or she would forever bounded to the one who turned them, the master, with no way of turning back. That was one of many things he hated about this system and its creator for making it like that.

If only… there was something like a cancel mode in the Evil Piece System…

"We also need a that matter in that matter as well." Rias nodded her head "Like… the former master is not allowed to hold any grudge against, or do anything to harm them because of what they choose to do. They must respect his or her decision, also provide the necessary provisos so that he or she can move on to the future."

Naruto grinned at Rias. Gremory was famous for their exceptional affections to their servants, so it was only natural for Rias to agree with him and come up with something like that.

But unfortunately, not many devils were like her though. Only a minority of pure-blood devils truly respected their servants, let alone loved them like their family.

"Okay, enough with the down mood nya~." Kuroka said cheerfully as she placed the foods on the dishes. There were many fishes and all of them smelt delicious, appearing to be very well made "I hope you're still hungry Rias-sama, Naruto-sama because I made a lot of foods right here."

"Let me help." Rias smiled and brought the dishes to the counter to their table

This kind of dinner could never compare to the party being held at Phenex Residence, but it was truly heartwarming for them, especially Rias. Shirone had taken a liking the crimson haired girl, even sharing her cake to Rias when they finished the main dishes. Time like this reminded Naruto of his life at his old world, where he would sit down and have a simple, normal dinner with his family, with the ones he cared deeply for.

 _Line Break_

"Um… so fun." Rias said with a dreamy smile as she and Naruto teleported back to his house. It was pretty late in the night, the party must be over at this time. Naruto and Rias decided to return after dinner was over, as they didn't want to make their parent worry or get any funny ideas about their relationship "Those two are so cute, especially Shirone-chan."

"I'm glad that you like them." Naruto smiled "Shirone and Kuroka seriously need a new friends with the same gender. I know that there are things they cannot share with a boy like me. What do they call it again? Girls-talk?"

"Aw~, sensitive aren't you?" Rias teased, nudging him slightly with her elbow "I think… that is something I should expect from a former womanizer."

"I'm not a cold heart bastard, you know." Naruto said "There are many people like them out there, and the amount of money I poured into nightclubs and chicks in a single night can basically feed all of them and keep them warm in a year. Providing Kuroka and Shirone-chan with the necessary is the least I can do for them, I only wish I could do more."

"You have already done more than enough for them Naruto," Rias said softly and put a hand on his shoulder "They're living a happy life, thank to you."

"I know…" Naruto nodded his head before turning to Rias "Say Rias, can you ask your brother do something about Valor, or at least ask him to find out what is he trying to do with Kuroka?" That guy was getting on his nerve with the amount of harsh training he pushes Kuroka through. She was no machine and had a sister to take care at night.

"I will see what I can do." Rias nodded her head before looking down, getting a little uncomfortable with what she was about to say "Well, you know… tomorrow is my birthday."

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise "I… forgot, I think."

"I was wondering if… you know want to come to my birthday party, everyone is going to be there." Rias snapped her head to him and said loudly "And don't get any funny idea, my parent is going to invite you and your family anyway."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Naruto chuckled "No need to react like that." He pointed at her forehead, lowered himself down a little "You as well, try not to get any funny idea. I am not going to marry you, that for sure."

"Well, I'm not going to marry you either" Rias huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry brat, I will be there with your present." Naruto then became deep in thought "Maybe I will bring a camel, so you can ride on him." Rias' face lost its color the moment he mentioned about camel, her greatest fear "Relax, I was just kidding."

"Don't say thing like that…" Rias stuttered "That is not funny."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that.

 _ **Later that night.**_

"Hey girls" Returning to his room shortly after saying goodbye to Rias and her family, Naruto found himself grinning like an idiot when he saw all three of his girls on his bed, wearing nothing but revealing lingerie. Now this was what he wanted to see when returned home at night, three incredible attractive girls that he loved very much on his bed, wearing sexy clothing or nothing at all to turn him on, something they did a very good job at.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama." They greeted him, bowing their head with hands on their lap. This action gave him some great view of their cleavage.

"Did you girls enjoy the party?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Yubelluna answered for them all "Though, it would be better if you're there with us." She smiled.

"Sorry Yubelluna, got something to do." Naruto shook his head. His servants knew about Kuroka, Shirone and what he was doing for them, taking sympathy for the older sister for being Valor's servant without no chance of getting out. They knew just how bad Valor Vapula was, but their status never let them voiced their own opinion out loud. They only considered themselves lucky for having a master like Naruto "You remember Kuroka and Shirone-chan? I brought them some cakes from the kitchen." He said after removing his shirt.

"We understand. It's very generous of you, Naruto-sama." Yubelluna smiled at him before happily welcomed his lips as Naruto climbed on his bed, parting her lips slightly in order to deepen their kiss. It last for a few seconds before Naruto pulled back, but still keeping himself busy by kissing down his Queen's neck, his right hand gently cupping her breast while the other pull on her back, pulling her toward him and making Yubelluna fall down to the bed.

But the Bomb Queen didn't get to have him all for herself long, as Xuelan put a hand on his chest and used her Rook's strength to push him back, removing him away from the Queen.

Naruto grinned mentally when Xuelan and Karlamine threw themselves at him and placed their lips together in a three-way kiss, hands roaming around his muscular chest. Naruto laid back and let the girls did all the work, but soon filled his hand with their supple ass cheeks.

The Queen pouted as the Knight and Rook hopped Naruto all for themselves, so much of sharing him with each other tonight.

But it wasn't like she didn't have any plan to win him back.

Removing his belt, Yubelluna gripped the waist band of his pants and pulled it down, grinning menacingly at the slightly erect phallus and wrapped her dainty fingers around it, feeling him tense at her touch. The Queen then brought out her tongue and run it on his length, tracing every vein and making sure to lick all of his sensitive spots. She was enjoying servicing her master, and couldn't help but smile as the sound he was making.

Not to be left outdone, Xuelan and Karlamine left his mouth and started trailing kisses along his neck down to his broad chest. their soft hands gently ran on his slightly tanned skin, loving the feel of his hard muscles against their fingers. They continued like this all the while, continued to caress his body while he was doing the same thing to their backside, kissing and dragging their tongue sensually along his chest.

"I'm sure like what you girls are doing." Naruto grinned and laid there, enjoying the pleasure and letting them do all the work "Man, love you girls so much."

Yubelluna by now was sucking on his cock, gently moving her tongue around the head inside her mouth before deepening it further into her body, gently sucking on his hard pole. She was soon joined by her fellow teammates, as their traced their tongue on his length while she was sucking him, bathing his cock in their saliva.

All three women continued to work him as the pressure continued to build until Naruto could no longer hold it in "I'm cumming!" he groaned and Yubelluna immediately sealed her lips tight, forming a tight seal around his length as the first shot erupted from the tip, filling her mouth. The Queen kept swallowing Naruto's semen, making a show of swallowing the murky substance while moaning in bliss just to annoy the other girls.

"Mou, Yubelluna," Xuelan pouted as she could see Yubelluna's throat moving as she was happily swallowing his load "Let me have some of his sperm too." Her request was answered immediately as Yubelluna removed her mouth from his dick and crashed her lips against Xuelan much to the Rook's surprise, using her tongue to move some of the sperm in her mouth to Xuelan. The two passionately made out with his seeds in between, and Karlamine took this opportunity to gulp down the rest of his orgasm.

"That was good," Naruto chuckled as he moved his hip slightly, making his cock slide in and out of his Knight's lips. Pushing himself up Naruto reached his hands out to remove Karlamine's panties, by pulling it down along her long legs.

"Please, help yourself, Naruto-sama" The Knight smiled seductively and spread her legs, exposing her pink pussy.

Naruto got closer to Karlamine, hooking her left leg under the knee and supported himself above her. He felt his tip pressed against her entrance and slowly almost bury his cock inside her snatch, watching her face contort into a mixture of pleasure and discomfort from his size.

"Soo good~" She moaned, finally dropping her honorable knight personality.

"Brace yourself because I'm going to make the most of it to both of us." Naruto grinned down at her and started moving his hip. Light moans were heard from Karlamine as Naruto continued with his slow and rhythmic motions. Naruto then leaned forward and placed her left nipple into his mouth, causing Karlamine to moan louder and hiss in pleasure while he continued to thrust his hips against her pussy.

Slow and gentle, that was what this Knight want the most for love making. Naruto spent enough time with her to know about her wildest fantasy with him after all. It took him about five minute to make Karlamine cum for the first time, another five for the second time and the next ten minutes to build up enough pressure to come inside her, flooding her womb with his seeds. It was very hard for him, a pureblood devil to knock a reincarnated devil like her up so he didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant.

Though, he heard that they were making a bet of who would get knocked up by him first. It seemed all three of them were very eager in carrying his children.

Naruto pulled his cock out of her pussy and reached his hand out for a pillow. He then put it under Karlamine's head and let her rest. The Knight was still wide awake and ready for more though, but she understood that he had two more girls waiting for him and she couldn't just have him for herself.

Naruto turned around and smirked when he saw Xuelan and Yubelluna completely naked, with the Queen sitting on Xuelan's face and enjoying the Rook's tongue, which was moving rather wildly inside her pussy.

Naruto walked on his knees to them and poked Yubelluna on her shoulder, silencing telling her to move out of the way. The purple haired woman grinned slyly, understood what he wanted to do and did what she was told to do, letting her master take over the Rook.

"Xuelan." Naruto said from above her, holding the base of his cock and beating it against her face "Can you remind me of how I should fuck you?"

"Rough and hard, Naruto-sama" Xuelan purred sultrily, using her hands to grope her own breasts and push them together.

Yes, rough and hard.

"What a slut!" He laughed, decided to use dirty talk with her because he knew that she loved it "But first…" towering above the woman, Naruto then roughly thrust into her mouth from his position, making Yubelluna widen her eyes in surprise but did nothing against it, even starting licking the underside of his cock while Naruto mercilessly slammed his hard erection down her mouth and into throat. His balls slapped against her nose. "Fuck!" Naruto moaned out as Xuelan's throat clenched around his dick.

He twisted and turned his body, getting his cock to move around inside her throat before bending down to attack her pussy with his mouth. His tongue penetrated her folds as deeply as he could while his canines brushed against her clitoris, still slamming his pelvis down her face without a slightest care. He brought Xuelan to orgasm after orgasm before coming all over his face.

Of course, with a girl whose strength and durable far superior than normal women, that kind of treatment brought her nothing but pleasure.

"On your front, bitch" Naruto ordered forcefully with a slap on her ass. Xuelan wasted no time to put herself in the position he wanted, with her face on the bed but ass stuck in the air as high as possible for her master. Grinning like a mad man, Naruto placed his cock against her pussy and put his hands on her hips, without any warning he thrust forward, his hip slap hard against her ass

"Yes~… just like that." Xuelan moaned out loudly "Your cock is so big Naruto-sama!" he pulled his hip back and gave powerful pound into her pussy "Faster! Harder! Fuck me! Please fuck me with everything you have!" and Naruto only did like that, starting fucking her into oblivion with hard and strong thrust.

Her face was simply a mask of pleasure, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, tongue fell out of her mouth as she panted between moan. Naruto was surprise to know about this girl's desire, but after a few nights together he finally had the basic idea of what she wanted the most. She wanted to be fucked, hard and fast, without any restriction. It was actually a new experience for him, as he had never had this kind of sex before but the pleasure was beyond words.

Naruto continued like this for awhile before feeling his cock swell within her pussy, twitching rapidly before unleashing a massive amount of sperm into her womb. His orgasm with Xuelan last for minutes, expanding her belly slightly with how much he had released into her.

"So good~…" Xuelan kept moaning as she was put to rest after getting a soft kiss on the lips from her master.

"I guess that I'm next, Naruto-sama" Yubelluna said out loud, drawing his attention to her. The Queen was very simple, she would take anything he throw at her and happily welcome it. Either it was hardcore sex or gentle love making, she didn't care as long as it could please him and make him feel good.

"I bet that you are my Queen." Naruto smiled and hooked his hands at the back of her knees, effortlessly lifting her up with him as Naruto stood up onto his feet, spreading his leg a little to get himself in a more comfortable and steady stance, placing his cock against her dripping pussy.

Yubelluna braved herself for what was about to come.

Her master was truly a wonderful man.

 _Line Break_

Kuroka was sleeping soundly with her sister lying next to her on the bed they shared together, until the sound of the doorbell woke her up from her sleep.

It was three in the morning, too early for a visitor.

But nevertheless, she quickly moved to answer the door.

"Valor-sama, nya~" to say she was surprise to find her master standing outside was an understatement "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kuroka, can I have a word with you?" The man asked and before she could answer, he walked into the house while looking around "Where is your sister, Shirone?"

"She is sleeping, of course nya~." Kuroka said after turning the light up, trying not to get furious at him.

"Well, wake her up, I want to meet her as well." Kuroka was confused, but shook her head.

"She is slee…" but before she could say it, Valor suddenly walked to her and grabbed a fist full of her long black hair, using it to pull her head back, making her cry out in pain.

"Are you trying to deny me, you naughty cat?" He asked with a sly smile "Go wake your sister up." He repeated once again, and released her hair

"Y-yes" The black Nekoshou nodded her head and went to call her sister.

Tonight was the night their life changed forever.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Protect

**Looking for a beta-reader, someone that can help me proof-read the chapter and fix the grammar.**

 **I know my grammar is bad, but please don't flame me about it and bear it until I found a beta-reader.**

* * *

 **Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engaged to?**

 **Reincarnated Naruto.**

 **Naruto X Harem.**

* * *

 _April 10th, 1998_

 _I can't write now, need to go to Shirone-chan_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ **'** Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Uzumaki Phenex**_

 **Arc 1: From Uzumaki to Phenex**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 ** _Protect_**

It was Rias Gremory's party, one of her most favorited days in the year, until…

"Hey brat, I brought you a camel for a birthday present!" Naruto Phenex said cheerfully as he stepped into the Hall while pulling a large camel with him.

"Kya!" the crimson heiress cried out in horrification as she saw her greatest fear appeared in her birthday.

"Happy birthday, Rias-sama!" Strangely enough, everyone's head started twitching rapidly and before becoming the head of camel, as they all turned their head to look at her and started laughing like maniacs.

At least, it was just her imagination while she was explaining the situation to Akeno Himejima, her lovely Queen who was dressing in a black Kimono with purple obi that suit her hair and eye's color very well. Even if she was only pre-teen, Akeno was a strikingly beautiful young woman with a voluptuous, still rapidly developing figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"I tell you, that probably is what going to happen." Rias said with a shaking tone. Naruto's words about bringing a camel as a gift for her birthday yesterday still haunted Rias till this day. How did he know that she has a great fear for camel, she didn't know but it must be her parent who told him that. They were standing in the middle of the Hall, which was crowded with high-class devils and children, most of them around her age and were her friends at school.

"Ara, Rias, don't worry about that." Akeno giggled at her King and best friend's imagination while using the sleeve of her kimono to cover her mouth "I don't think that someone as elegant as Naruto-sama will bring a camel to a party like this, also. Also, even if he does, the guards won't let him pass the gate."

"But what if they let him?" Rias asked in horror "You don't know him as well as I am Akeno, even though he has turned out to be a better man…" she muttered. Six months ago, Akeno became her servant after Rias found her dying in the wood, so she didn't know very well about Rias' fiancés Naruto Phenex, mostly the person he used to be. Around three months after he lost his memories, almost all of his bad reputations and rumors disappeared and replaced with many good ones.

"Ufufu, I don't think he is that bad Rias." Akeno giggled.

"But still…" Her nervousness disappeared when she saw the guards opened the doors for the newly arrived guesses, the Phenex family, with Naruto following behind his parent beside Ravel and clearly didn't bring any camel with him.

As Lord and Lady Phenex was welcomed by her parent, Naruto looked around and soon found Rias. A grin then appeared on his face as he made his way through the crowd to get to her, Ravel following behind him carrying a small box in her hands, unmistakably her gift to Rias.

"Yo brat." Naruto waved his hand at her "Good evening Akeno." He greeted Akeno, using her name. This wasn't something new to Rias so she didn't get surprise, just swallowing her frustration down her throat for being called brat.

"It's my honor, Naruto-sama." Akeno bowed her head with a gentle smile "Good evening to you too, Ravel-sama."

"Rias-sama, happy birthday." Ravel stepped forward and brought the gift out, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ravel." Rias smiled gratefully at the younger girl and took the box from her hands and gave it to Akeno so she could keep it for Rias. She then turned to Naruto and looked at him from head to toe with hope in her eyes. Rias was disappointed when she couldn't find any sign of a gift from him.

"Looking for a gift?" Naruto teased and suddenly brought out a small, rectangle box wrapped in orange gift-wrap from his pocket "This one?" he asked.

"Thank…" Rias tip-toed over and tried to take it from him, but since Naruto was way taller, it was pretty easy for him to move it out of her arm-reach. Rias, realizing that there was no way she could get it, returned to her normal stance and pouted.

"Sorry sorry," Naruto chuckled and brought the box out "Happy fourteenth birthday Rias." The young Phenex grinned.

Rias put a hand on it, to make sure that Naruto wasn't going to do the same trick again to tease her. After making sure that he wouldn't do it again, Rias took it with both hands and made a beautiful smile "Thank you, Naruto." Instead of giving it to Akeno, Rias put it into her dress pocket.

"So, where is the cake?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"The party isn't even started." Rias stated blankly before smiling "Oh, by the way, I asked the kitchen to make a smaller version of my birthday cake so we can enjoy it with Shirone-chan and Kuroka later." Akeno giggled at that, but Ravel only looked at them in confusion. She knew Kuroka from the meeting with Valor nearly a year ago, but had never heard about Shirone.

"I see." Naruto smiled with a nod of her head "So, you want to visit them later?" Rias nodded her head as his question "Great." But then he asked "Now that you mentioned them, you didn't invite Valor?" he asked while looking around.

"Of course I had." Rias said with a shake of her head. Strange, because Valor was always one of the first devil appeared at the party, mainly to flirt with the daughters of pureblood clans or maybe even their servants.

The cake was soon carried out by the servants of Gremory Residence. It was basically one of the greatest and largest birthday cakes he had ever seen in his life, with the words 'Happy Birthday Rias Gremory' and the crest of Gremory Household painted around with strawberry jam and fourteen candles on top of it.

Before he could think of how Rias could reach there to blow her candles, the crimson haired girl brought out her wings and flew up, floating just a few meters above the ground so she could reach to the candles. Lights were turned off and everyone began to sing the happy birthday song, even Naruto.

"Make a wish, my daughter." Rias nodded her head as her father's words before closing her eyes, making a wish in her head before blowing the fire on the candles, which she managed to do it in one single blow.

The party soon started after Rias made the first cut of her cake.

"Um… Shirone will love this flavor." Naruto commented as he was eating his own share of the cake "Though in my case, I would prefer Ravel's cake than this one."

"Ravel can bake cake?" Rias in surprise. For some reason, their family forced them to stand near each other, maybe to make an impression about their marriage engagement that wasn't an uncommon knowledge among the high-class society.

"Yeah, she is professional with chocolate flavor I tell you." Naruto nodded his head.

"I would love to eat her cake one day." Rias smiled at him before crossing her arms together to make an X "of course, not as her sister in law." She said a little loudly to her taste.

"I didn't say anything like that, did I?" Naruto pointed out, making Rias blush at her own outburst "Anyway, Rias, I hope…"

However, before he could continue his question, a devil suddenly busted into the room with a panicking expression on his face. He then walked to Sirzechs, who was chatting with a high-class devil and whispered something into his ear that made the always cheerful older brother of Rias Gremory widen his eyes in horror and quickly left the room.

"What is going on?" Rias wondered out loud "Where is Onii-sama going?" she turned to Naruto.

Something was happening and he suddenly got a very bad feeling about it.

"Stay here." Naruto put the folk down and stood up, as he decided to follow him and left the room as well.

"Hey, Naruto" his fiancés called after him but Naruto had already left.

It didn't take the reincarnated Shinobi to find Sirzechs and that devil at a corner of the hallway, talking with a group of devil appearing to be from the Agares Household, as well as a few higher-ups. With just the first look Naruto realized whatever they were talking about, it wasn't something good.

"Who's there?" Sirzechs asked when he felt a presence behind him. Without any reason of hiding himself, Naruto stepped out of the shadow and made himself know to the group of devil "Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-sama." Some of the devils greeted him respectfully.

"Sirzechs-sama, what is going on?" Naruto asked, looking at the Lucifer Maou.

"With all due respect Naruto-sama, this is…" one of the higher-up spoke up but Sirzechs held his hand out to stop him.

"It's alright, Uvall-san." Sirzechs said "Naruto-kun deserves to know about it."

"Know about what?"

"Naruto-kun, you and Valor Vapula are best friend right?" Sirzechs asked.

"Was, Sirzechs-sama. I'm no longer hanging around him" Naruto shook his head, admitting truthfully "What about him?"

"He is dead, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened in shock at that "His body was found in one of his servant's house, and we have proofs that this servant was the one who murdered him."

"W-which one?" Naruto asked, for the first time ever since his arrival to this world, he was affraying to hear the answer.

"A woman named Kuroka."

 _Line Break_

The next day, the news about Valor Vapula's death spread faster than fire on hay.

Everyone was shocked to hear the heir of the Vapula Household was mercilessly murdered by his own servant, who was currently on the run, leaving her sister behind and was now placed as one of Underworld's most wanted criminal, ranking SS-Class.

Everyone was assuming that she was drunk with her own powers and killed him in the process, since there was many records belonged to Valor of how talented she had become in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Since Senjutsu was extremely hard to learn and control, this theory seemed to be logical enough, to the devils who didn't know anything about Senjutsu, at least.

With his status among the devils of the Devil Faction and the help of his family, Naruto managed to gain himself access to one of the highest secured prison of the Underworld.

It didn't take him long to reach Shirone's cell.

The fuck those higher-ups were thinking? That was the question Naruto screamed out right into his parent's face the moment he heard about Shirone's condition and didn't care when his parent got shocked by his out bust as well as bad language. He heard that Shirone witnessed everything that happened, even when Kuroka murdered her sister in cold blood. It was all thank to her memories about the incident, they knew that Kuroka was indeed the killer.

But after that, instead of putting Shirone into a hospital to check her mental state, they threw her into a cell afraid that she might turn insane like her sister. Shirone, a young child who just saw her own sister killed a man right in front of her face, by shoving her hand through his chest then crushed his heart before licking the blood from her fist with her tongue, and yet she was treated like a criminal.

A young child who didn't do anything wrong, no less.

"Open the damn gate" Naruto glared at the guards. Shirone, hearing his voice looked up and it pained him just by seeing the swollen reds around her eyes.

She wasn't crying now, but Naruto knew that she had been crying… a lot…

"But Phenex-sama… we can't let her…" But Naruto grabbed the bars with both hands and ripped it apart, much to the shock of the guards.

"Fuck off." He growled coldly with his fist covered in golden fire. The guards wisely backed off and ran away, before he could burn them to ash.

Naruto's expression soften the moment he stepped into the cell and kneeled down in front of Shirone. The child stared at him for a moment before throwing herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and starting crying her heart out.

"Onee-sama… onee-sama…" she sobbed and only cried harder "I hate Onee-sama!" she cried out loudly. It was something he could understand. Her sister just killed a man and left her behind.

Naruto hugged the young girl close to him, patting her head comfortingly.

"I will find her for you, Shirone-chan." Naruto said softly to her "I promise."

"I do…not… need nee-sama! Don't find her, onii-chan!" she sobbed harder and harder. Naruto then sat down and leaned his back against the wall and ignored the pain made by her strength, letting Shirone let out all of her held back sadness on him.

"I hate Onee-sama! I hate her! I hate her!"

You shouldn't hate your own family, Naruto thought quietly in his head.

 _Line Break_

"Keep her safe, Yubelluna." Naruto told his Queen as he gently laid Shirone down his bed and pulled the cover up to her chest to keep her warm. The white Nekoshou was dead tired because she had cried a lot, so Naruto had no other choice but put her to sleep.

"But Naruto-sama, she…"

"You girls don't have to worry about the higher-ups," Naruto said to Xuelan when she spoke up. Naruto basically took her out of that prison without permission, but he left a clone of himself there to disguise as Shirone using Henge. He couldn't just leave her back like that, in a cold place where she would later judge in front of the entire court of Devils faction "You just… need to keep her in here and stop anyone from entering the room until I'm back, understand?" he asked, putting a bit of commanding into his tone.

"Yes, Naruto-sama" All three of them bowed their head submissively "But where are you going?"

"I need to take care of something. Sorry girls, I will explain everything later." He told them before leaving his room. But instead of heading out, Naruto decided to head up. Channeling a considered amount of chakra into his feet, Naruto stuck them on the outside wall of his house and got to the higher tower of Phenex Castle. From there, Naruto closed his eyes and started concentrating on one single magical signature, Kuroka's.

He had known her long enough to memorize the traits of her energy.

The moment natural energy flowed into his body was the moment Naruto found her.

"Got you" Naruto muttered and launched himself down, jumping from building to building with a speed so fast that he was nothing but a yellow blur.

 _Line Break_

"Goodbye, Shirone… Naruto-sama" Kuroka, who was wearing a cloak with a large hood to cover her face, turned her head around one last time and muttered her sister's name and the name of the man who took care of her small family in the past year softly before stepping into the magic circle she prepared to leave the Underworld. She knew using a magic circle like this was going to be a very risky decision, because the devils could find her location the moment she teleported away to the human world.

She already thought about making a bloodbath to get herself out of it. She was a stray now, so killing some more devils wasn't going to make it worse for her.

But before the circle could take her away, someone suddenly slammed into her and wrapped their arms around her body, pushing her out of the glowing teleportation spell.

"MEOW!" The black Nekoshou meowed angrily and used her claw to clawed that devil's face, but he was fast enough to avoid all of her sharp claws and turned his body upside down to wrap his thighs around her head, throwing her away by twisting his body around with amazing reflex. Kuroka quickly shot to her feet and raised her hand, a purple magic circle with glowing orbs of energy appeared behind her back.

"Well, aren't you a naughty kitty?" Her eyes widened when she heard his voice, but there was no warmness or playfulness in them.

It was cold, and simply dead calm.

"N-Naruto-sama." She stuttered in shock at the presence of Naruto Phenex. She lowered her hand a little, but didn't drop her guard "Shirone…" but she stopped herself with another question "What are you doing here?" she asked worriedly.

"Capture you, of course." Naruto said with a small smirk, like it wasn't going to be a big deal for him to capture her "That make us enemy right?" To make his point clear for the black Nekoshou, Naruto unleashed a small amount of his own magical energy, but it was actually enough to frighten her.

Kuroka took a step back nervously at the amount of demonic energy he was releasing. She knew that she would have absolutely no chance against an Ultimate-class level devil like him, not yet at least but time wasn't something she got with her. Unfortunately, she had another thing up her sleeve, a trick that would help her get out of the current situation.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama, but I won't let you capture me" She said and pushed her hand forward, making the orb behind her formed into a ring of energy and shot toward him, at the same time dark purple gas formed around her body and began to spread around the area.

The ring, however, was very easy for Naruto to get rid of simply by smashing it to the side with his bare hand. However, the moment he did so, the purple gas hit him and Naruto instantly dropped down to one knee, losing the control of his body.

"With your Phenex immortality, you won't die because of my gas Naruto-sama." Kuroka shook her head sadly and turned around to walk toward the magic circle "Please… take care Shirone for me."

"Don't mess with me!" Naruto cried out and unleashed the full might of his power.

At first there was nothing, it was just a second of silence before it really happened. Golden aura flared violently around him as the ground exploded with tremendous amount of power, before in a radius expanding meters, the ground itself became lit in a circular inferno, and Naruto's aura slowly turned into a cloaked of flames. The heat and fire was great enough to even burn away the gas inside and outside his body, removing the effect it put on him.

Kuroka was literally blown away by this outburst of magical energy, the sleeve of her Kimono was set in fire and she had to put it down her other hand, while trying to hold on for dear life. The heat was unimaginable, as she could feel the air itself slowly dried up. All around the Underworld, everyone could feel a slight tremor caused by Naruto's power, and the water in their cup of water or in the vase of flowers dried faster than normal.

"Take care of Shirone? Well I intend to do so" Naruto said with the tone completely opposite from the hot nature of his flame "For you? Not so much. You abandoned her, didn't you?" In a second, he was right in front of her and grabbed Kuroka by her neck, lifting her up from the ground "I am not like those higher-ups, I don't care if you killed Valor or not, the only reason that I'm here is because you left Shirone, who was treated like she was the one at fault, behind and tried to run for your own safety." He then tightened the grip around her neck "Give me one good reason I shouldn't bring you back to the higher-ups in exchange for her freedom."

"B-Be…cause… I…" She choked "… know… that… you will be… there for her. I don't want her… to be a part of the life I brought to myself." The only reason Kuroka was forced to leave Shirone behind, was because she knew that Naruto would never let anything happen to his sister. The life of a criminal wasn't something she would want her sister to be a part of. She was going to be chased, she was going to be hunted down by devils and sooner or later she would have to coat her hands in their blood again. Her heart would turn cold the more she kill, and sooner or later she would no longer be the one her sister love so much. It wasn't a life she promised her sister the day she knew about Naruto and his kindness.

"I only found out about the new yesterday, what do you think you sister had been doing all the while Kuroka? Sat in a corner with a corpse right next to her." Kuroka closed her eyes tightly as tears started to form "Why did you kill him?" Naruto asked, no longer squeezing her neck as hard as it used to be.

"He… he tried to use Shirone!" Kuroka cried out and put a hand on her chest "He powered me up, just for me to become stronger so he could experiment on me to increase his lifespan with Senjutsu! I refused and tried to fight back and you know what?! HE said he was going to do the same thing to Shirone and if I refused, he would make it very painfully for her!" Kuroka started clawing his arms to free herself, but the cuts all healed up the millisecond later it was made "His power, the Vapula's power allowed him to tame lion, us cat couldn't be controlled in the same way, but it still had some effects on us. Shirone is too young to resist his control… so I had to do something! I had to make the hard choice."

"Kuroka…"

"I had to choose!" the black Nekoshou sobbed "I will do whatever it takes to protect her!"

"I will still bring you back." His words made her snap her head up and look at him with wide eyes "Your committed a crime, so you need to be judged."

"But… but…"

"But it doesn't mean you will end up in jail or executed after this." His eyes softened as he kneeled down on one knee in front of her and put a hand on her head "Return with me and surrender yourself, Kuroka. I promise I won't let anything happen to you and your sister."

"But…" Kuroka questioned

"Don't get me wrong Kuroka, the only reason I decide to bring you back is so you can fix, or make up to your sister for what you have put her through." Naruto then asked "Now, will you return with me?"

Kuroka looked hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

She would place her trust in Naruto once again then.

But first, he would need to have a quick meeting with his possible future brother in law, Sirzechs Lucifer

 _Line Break_

The moment Naruto brought Kuroka back, the trial to decide her and her sister's fate was held immediately. Naruto, being the one who captured her, was allowed to take a part in this court. Many devils were present, most of them angry at Kuroka for what she had done and demanded to execute her immediately. Some, like the Phenex and Gremory, was neutral, as they all already knew how Valor treated his servants and heard about Kuroka and Shirone from their children. Naruto had been helping the sisters for awhile while Rias couldn't contain her excitement when she was talking about the cute neko-girl and her sister.

Kuroka and Shirone were standing in front of the entire court of devils, bonded with spells that banned them from using their power the later was only Naruto's clone in disguise, as the real Shirone was still resting with Yubelluna and the others watching over her. There was no way that he would let her go through this experience, she already had enough and it was too much for a young child like her to go through to begin with.

Though, he would have to explain to his servants about clone and transform technique later. The literally freaked out when they saw two Shirone at two different places like that.

This court, however was literally a one side party, since Kuroka and Shirone couldn't effort the money to hire a lawyer for themselves, while the Vapula side got the entire army to pack them up. It would all depend on him, though.

"Accused, step forward" The magistrate ordered "Your name is Kuroka, a Nekoshou Youkai, servant of Valor Vapula-dono before you killed him, correct?" He said, glaring at Kuroka from over the top of his parchment.

"Yes" Kuroka nodded her head at that.

"You decided to become a stray but was captured by Naruto Phenex-dono, correct?"

"Yes, but - " That wasn't right at all. Kuroka was the one who decided to turn herself in.

"Was it because of your own power drunk that made you kill him?" The magistrate said simply "In cold blood?"

"I-"

"Answer the question, accused." The magistrate pressed on "We have proofs from your sister's memories about this." Kuroka turned her head to look at Naruto for a second before saying.

"Yes and No, magistrate." Kuroka said loudly "I did kill him in cold blood, but it was to protect my sister, Shirone. He intended to use her for his own experiments, to increase his life-force so that he could live longer. He put me through countless crazy power-ups, like fattening a pig to prepare for the meal. Two night ago, he came to my house and demanded me to follow him so he could start his experiment on me immediately, But after I refused him, he tried to use my sister and I had to do something about it." The spectators started whispering to each other after hearing this, and the magistrate had to slam his hammer down to silent them.

"But you're his servant, it was your duty to listen to his commands." He said.

"But I couldn't let it happen to my sister, I could see that he intended to use her, with or without me." Kuroka said " If my master were to have asked Shirone to use Senjutsu, she would have used it without hesitation and her powers would have gone berserk…"

"Then you admitted that Senjutsu's users like her post a dangerous threat?" The magistrate asked suspiciously.

"Isn't all kinds of power does?" It was Sirzechs Lucifer, the crimson Maou that said that after arriving at the trial with his maid following closely behind him.

"Sorry I'm late." Sirzechs said the devils, who bowed their head to greet him.

"No, Sirzechs-sama, you came right on time." The lead devil said "But why are you here? Surely we can handle…"

"This matter involves the future of devils, surely a Maou like me should be here more than anywhere else." Sirzechs said with a small smile "Plus, someone asked me if I could be here and give some words."

He glanced at Naruto at that, who then nodded his head and smiled gratefully at his present. Even though Naruto was a pureblood devil, his word didn't carry the same weight as Sirzechs' words. Naruto had come to Sirzechs' palace and asked if he could lend a hand in this, of course after telling him about Kuroka's story and a small detail of how he was involved in this, as well as why he should save Kuroka's life.

"Anyway, please continue the trial." Sirzechs said after sitting down on his chair.

And the trial continued.

 _Line Break_

"Rias, there is a person I would like you to meet." It was a couple of days after the trial to decide Kuroka and Shirone's fate and things had finally settled down as how it used to be.

Naruto was currently standing with Shirone at his side, holding her hand and in front of them was Rias and her family at Gremory Residence.

"Hello Shirone-chan. Let's be family from now on, okay?" Rias stepped forward and smiled at the young Nekoshou before offering Shirone her hand. The girl was a little hesitating at first, looking at Rias' hand for a few seconds but took Rias' hand in the end and let the crimson haired girl walked her into the house... her new house.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Sirzechs walked to Naruto and asked.

"Rias is the only person in this world I can trust Shirone-chan to" Naruto said with a nod of his head "I cannot take both of them you know, with the way she is now, I don't think it'll be a good idea putting them near each other like that." He shook his head sadly.

"I see… then I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-kun." Sirzechs patted him on his shoulder before following behind his parent into their house.

Naruto waited until they all disappeared behind the door before deciding to leave for his house. But when he stepped pass the gate, Naruto stopped and turned around to look at the one who was standing with their back leaned against the wall when he heard their voice.

It was Kuroka.

"Will she ever forgive me?"

In the end, Kuroka and Shirone was excused from all of their crime, as Sirzechs managed to convince the court to spare their life and placed them under his protection. His action caused many devils to question about his leadership, but in the end he managed to settle them all down with his negotiation skill, by telling them that the sisters' power would be of great use for them in the near future, especially Kuroka since she was a very powerful Youkai.

Plus, they were also the current only known survivors of the Nekoshou race, so killing them wouldn't be a wise move against Kyoto Youkai Faction, as they were coming closer to make peace with this faction more than ever. Their leader wouldn't be too happy if the devils decided to kill one of their own, and her sister just because they were afraid another incident like that happen again.

Still, the court wasn't fully calmed down just yet, so they demanded to have someone watch over them all the time. They needed a powerful devil to be their master and could restrain them when the situation call for it.

Guess who was the one Sirzechs nominated? Since Naruto was the one they believed had captured Kuroka, turn out it wasn't a very bad idea.

However, there was a huge problem. Kuroka and Shirone's bond had been broken by the older sister's action of leaving the younger behind.

Kuroka was traded to Naruto with his unused Bishop Pieces. About Shirone? Naruto decided to entrust her to the only devil that he believed would take a good care of her and give Shirone a life Kuroka always dreamed for her, Rias Gremory.

"Give her sometime Kuroka." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Should I… you know tell her the truth?"

"That you killed to protect her?" Naruto asked but shook his head "Wait a few years Kuroka, wait till she is old enough to understand your reason. She already has a very bad weekend, I'm not sure she could handle more."

"I… see" Kuroka nodded her head softly before smiling at him "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"I didn't do anything, did I?" He asked as he turned around to walk away "Sirzechs was the one who did everything, while I only sat there and watched him handle the situation."

"I know… that's why I thank you, Naruto-sama." Kuroka ran off to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, bringing her face closer to place a kiss on his cheek.

Maybe it would be better if she went stray, because there was nothing could hold her back, since she was a cat, she did anything she want without a care in the world.

But sometime, the cat found her master.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 ** _Hope you like this chapter everyone!_**


	6. Two Years later

**Good day folks.**

 **No, this is not ShoKazuma, the guy has given up writing to focus on his study, and after a long dicussion as well as negotiation between the two of us, he has decided to let me apdot his story, as well as take over his account as well.**

 **This is YagamiNguyen! Surprise?!**

 **I will change the name to NguyenYagami, the reserve of my penname, and f** **rom now on, I will be working on this piece of art that my friend had created but left undone.**

 **I have deleted the entire Grand Library Act and combined two side chapters into one to make a new chapter. I hope you don't mind. For ShoKazuma, the Grand Library Arc was how he met his end, and to tell you the truth, I'm not really very interested in this arc either, and cannot see how his story will go with is, that's why I have decided to delete all chapters from six to fifteen to write something news, sticking more to the story.**

 **Hope you don't mind.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! New chapter will be updated soon.**

* * *

 **Summary: There must be some sort of mistake or sick joke, I was supposed to go all the way to the afterlife, not reborn into some 'Naruto Phenex' douchebag who is nothing more than an arrogant rich and unlikeable asshole whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all these Factions' stuffs and that crimson haired weirdo he/I was engaged to?**

 **Reincarnated Naruto.**

 **Naruto Phenex X Harem.**

* * *

 _September 11th, 2000_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ **'** Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **The Uzumaki Phenex**_

 _ **Arc 1: From Uzumaki to Phenex**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 ** _Two years later_**

It had been two years since the day Kuroka became Naruto's servant, things had pretty much settled down for his one and only Bishop and she sure was enjoying the days with him more than ever.

"Nya~" Kuroka meowed softly as she laid on the longue, her head resting on her arms that were folded together on Naruto's lap, her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on the top of her head, running his fingers through her smooth and silk like hair. Naruto always spend two hours in the morning doing this with Kuroka, so it had become something like a hobby to him.

If you're to become a servant of Naruto Phenex, and you're a girl that was in love with him, you would have to learn to share him with others, never try to get all of his attention to yourself so the other could get some of his love as well. It was an unspoken, unshakable rule between the girls of Naruto's peerage, something they greatly respected and shared among themselves in order for them all to be happy.

At least, only among Yubelluna, Xuelan and Karlamine. It had been two years and as far as they could remember, not a single day passed without Kuroka trying to step on this rule by taking all of his attention for herself.

Kuroka made it clear that Naruto's bed was her bed, so she slept there every night, curling around his legs like a cat, making it harder for the other girls to spend private time with their master. Sometime, they could see that the black Nekoshou did all that just to annoy them.

"Again, that pussy cat…" Xuelan muttered in jealousy while gripping her hand into fist "I'm so going to rip those tails off her ass."

"Xuelan, that would be the one thousand and one times you said you was going to rip Kuroka's tails off, yet you didn't, did you." Karlamine said, putting a hand on her teammate's shoulder as if she was stopping Xuelan from doing so "Cut her some slack, she is always like that anyway." Her noble and knight-like personality helped Karlamine a lot more than Xuelan in exposing her jealousy.

"Not helping Karla." Xuelan growled dagger at Kuroka, whose tails were wagging around, showing that she was happy.

"It's Naruto's choice in which one of us he wants to spend his time around, you girls know that we have to respect that, don't you?" Yubelluna stepped into the room while carrying a stack of documents in her hands, looking at the other two with half-lifted eyes.

"We know Yubelluna." Karlamine nodded her head at the purple haired Queen's words. Yubelluna then smiled and moved passed them, walking toward Naruto and Kuroka.

"She sure is a professional," Xuelan cooed excitedly before saying blankly "if she doesn't feel threatened by Kuroka for the number one girl in Naruto-sama's heart." It was clear to both Rook and Knight that Yubelluna was just as jealous at Kuroka as any of them. The amount of sex she usually had with Naruto had been reduced greatly ever since Kuroka appeared and slept like a cat in his room. To say the Bomb Queen was furious was an understatement.

"Yep, she never held back when she was sparing with Kuroka, so you got the idea." Karlamine shrugged before both of them followed behind the Queen toward Naruto.

Naruto was enjoying yet another one of his day in peace when he heard footsteps belonged to none other than the rest of his peerage.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Yubelluna said after bowing her head to Naruto, earning a nod and a smile from him. She then sat down to the empty seat at Naruto's left, as Kuroka literally occupied the entire right side of the longue with her voluptuous body, and put the heavy stack of documents down to the table in front of them, making a rather loud thump sound.

"Woah, what is that?" Naruto asked, looking at the stack of documents. Something he loved about after coming to this world was he would never have to do paperwork again in his life. He was no longer a leader of something bigger than his peerage, and wasn't in the next line for family head, so he wouldn't have to worry about the nightmare of every leader, paperwork.

Unless he was forced to marry Rias after not being able to do anything about their engagement when she finished university. Since Rias was the heiress of Gremory Household, marrying her would more or less make him the head of Gremory Household as well, if she chose to remain the name of Gremory and not change it Phenex.

More reason for him to avoid this force marriage engagement.

"Raven-sama has been noticing that the size of your peerage hasn't increased lately, Naruto-sama." Yubelluna informed him as she took one of the document and opened it for him "So she asked me to make a list of potential devils, or human that have connection with us devils, especially our Household, ranging from potential Knight, Rook and Pawns." Since the position of Bishop had been taken by Kuroka, there was no need for her to list out a group with magical power talent "For example, this girl is a very capable swordswoman fit to become your next Knight, her name is Kisaragi Saya and she is a…" but Naruto suddenly brought one hand out and shook his head.

"There is no need for you to do that Yubelluna." Naruto said with a smile "Turning someone into a devil, making them my servant aren't that simple, you know. A servant of mine have to be someone special, but they don't have to be strong or have a pretty face or whatever, I need them to be trustworthy, being someone that is willing to protect my back, or any of you their comrades in a life and death battle without caring about the consequence, or rules. Mutual respect is also important as well." He pointed out "Those are something that cannot be decided by a list of candidates, you know."

"I see…" Yubelluna nodded her head slowly.

"I hope that someday, when you become a high-class devil and have a peerage for yourself, you will follow these codes as well when choosing your servants." The girls all nodded their head. Even though they had never intended to have a peerage in the future, as they wanted to be around their master all the time, the girls still craved his words into their mind.

"You sound like an old man when you say it like that, nya~" Kuroka meowed cutely as she pushed her head up to look at him.

"Well? Isn't age meaningless to us?" Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of her ears. Technically, Kuroka was right, he was an old man after all. He then turned his head back to the stack of document and noticed a slightly larger, purple in color document, separated from others "What is that? Anyway, can you put it in my room, I would like to read those profiles later." Naruto said and Yubelluna nodded her head at his request.

"I thought you're not interested?"

"Yubelluna spent her time making them for me, I should at least give them a look." Naruto told Kuroka as she was lifted from his lap, allowing Naruto to stand up.

"No no, it's alright Naruto-sama." Yubelluna shook her head "I just want to make sure that you will get the strongest..."

"I'm happy at the ones I have here." Naruto turned his head to look at his girls "You girls mean a lot to me, not just my servants but my comrades and family, never forget that." They all smiled warmly at him after hearing that. While extraordinary affections for their servants were the trait of Gremory and never a thing about Phenex, Naruto still treated them with great respect and love, making them feel like they're the luckiest women of this world.

More reason for them to be loyal to Naruto.

"Where are you going?" Kuroka asked when Naruto started leaving the room.

"Training, any of you want to join me?" the girls looked at each other before quickly stood up from their seats and followed after him.

 _Line Break_

"One, two, three…" Kuroka counted the money she managed to save after opening the white kitty bank Naruto bought for her a couple of months after becoming his Bishop "Twenty four, twenty five…" the more the uncounted money lessened, the more Kuroka's ears dropped. Even after becoming Naruto's servant, Kuroka still needed to be punished for her crime.

The higher-ups decided to remove her bank account from existence from that day to the rest of her life, and ninety nine point nine percent of the money she earned from having her devil-jobs' contracts completed would be transferred to Naruto's account, forcing Kuroka to solely rely on Naruto to live.

She was also banned from any promotion test, meaning Kuroka would have to stay as a low-class devil forever. Not that she cared about anyway.

Naruto was more than willing to pay for whatever she wanted, just like how he did for her and Shirone. But Kuroka had her own pride as well as ego, so other than foods for herself and her familiar, necessary clothing and a sizable, white kitty bank to save her money, she asked nothing more from him. All the money she received from her completed contracts, she saved them in that kitty bank and it usually took her months just to fill half of it.

Those money were for her sister, Shirone, who was now called Koneko by the devils of Gremory Household. He heard it from Rias that Shirone refused to acknowledge other if they called her with her real name, so Rias had to give her a new name… Koneko Toujou.

Kuroka cried a lot after hearing that. One of the only time he had ever seen Kuroka in a state that clearly wasn't her usual self. It seemed she was the one who named her sister, based on her own name.

She finally understood why Naruto said she should wait till her sister old enough to understand her action, because turn out, Shirone wasn't angry at her sister because she killed that devil. Rias told him that girl managed to find a record of the trial to decide the fate of her and her sister and learnt the reason why Kuroka killed Valor.

But even after that, Shirone refused to call Kuroka her sister again. It was because of her action afterward, the action Kuroka would forever regret doing.

She left Shirone behind and ran for her own life. She was a young child, and yet Kuroka, her own sister left her with a corpse in the middle of their house. She should have contacted Naruto, or at least broke into his house to give him Shirone, but she wasn't thinking straight at that point… she was panic, and afraid.

If she at least thought about doing something like that that day, Shirone wouldn't angry at her, or give up her own name and refuse to use her Nekomata's power.

But it was all the past now, she had to move on to the future and let time fixed their relationship.

Since Naruto and Rias came to meet each other a lot lately, as their families were pressing on their marriage engagement, Kuroka was given a lot of opportunity to meet her sister. The money she saved up was all used to buy gifts for Shirone. Sometime, she afforded enough money to buy something big like a set of clothes that look nice on Shirone… but most of the time she only had enough to buy her sister a small cake.

Naruto, of course offered his help every single time, but Kuroka refused all of his offers, saying that she wanted to do that on her own.

Kuroka didn't know if Shirone accepted her gifts or not, as she always give them to Rias and ask her if she could give them to Koneko… but there was time she did (secretly) see her sister looking at herself in the mirror while holding the dress Kuroka bought for her in front of her chest.

She might have a chance to reconnect with Shirone after all.

"Ninety four, ninety nine… not even one hundred?" Kuroka stated in shock as she shook the kitty bank violently, as if she believed that there was a coin left inside. This past months she didn't get to work much, with her beauty and charms, of course she got a lot of contracts for herself but for some reason her clients didn't need her assistance lately.

"Kuroka, I can…"

"My answer is still no, Naruto-sama." Kuroka shook her head and threw a pillow at his head "I want to buy Shirone's gift by my own money."

About once a week, Naruto would make an excuse of going to the human world to visit his fiancés, so Kuroka could come to visit her sister as much as possible. While their parents were having the wrong idea about their relationship, Rias didn't mind that much, since she was just like him wanted the two sisters to love each other like before.

"Alright then, I won't say anything anymore." Naruto said as he waved his hand around a little, ending this topic, knowing it wasn't going to go anywhere with how stubborn Kuroka was "But you are sure you want to…"

"Naruto-sama!"

After that, Kuroka when back to counting her money, to make sure that she counted the right.

 _Line Break_

"And that's how you do it." Ravel Phenex puffed out her chest in pride and placed her hand on her hip, a perfectly baked chocolate cake on the table in front of her.

"Woah!" Kuroka said with stars in her eyes and clapped her hands together rapidly "You're so cool, Ravel-sama nya~," She then added while waving her hand at Ravel mockingly "for a bird at least, nya~" Naruto, who was standing behind Kuroka couldn't help but chuckle. Kuroka was a cat, and his family were literally birds, so basically they didn't miss with each other and Kuroka had used every, even the smallest opportunity to piss the members of Phenex Household off, even the head of the clan like his father.

Though, it seemed she had no problem with him. Might be because he wasn't exactly cat's nemesis, only his body was.

"Oi! Don't ask for help when you're going to insult me in the end, cat!" Ravel shouted as she pointed her hand at Kuroka "You should consider yourself lucky that I let you borrow the ingredients, because you won't be able to make this," She pointed at her cake "with them," She pointed at the eggs, a bottle of milk, a medium size bag of flour and some chocolate sticks on the table at Kuroka's side "at the first try."

"How mean of you Ravel-sama, nya~" Kuroka grinned while curling her fingers to her palm and moving her hand around like a cat "I know how to cook you know, but I just don't know how to bake cakes."

"I always wonder why…" Naruto said, having eaten Kuroka's cooking himself.

"Well, I have to nya~" Kuroka meowed "Since Shirone was just too cute, so I could not refuse her if she asked for cakes, eating too much sweet isn't going to be good for a child like her. So I didn't learn to bake, and strict to healthy foods."

"I see." Naruto nodded his head "So, you should try making the delicious cake you want to give Shirone-chan, Yubelluna and the others are going to return in a couple of hours, we'll go to the human world to visit Rias and your sister." Naruto then added "Your sister, mostly." Since she didn't get enough money to buy something expensive for her sister, Kuroka decided to buy baking ingredients and made her own cake. Luckily for her, his sister was a quite good baker, so she decided to ask Ravel for help.

"Alright!" Kuroka said as she rolled the sleeves of her kimono up confidently "Here I come, Shirone!"

 _Line Break_

"Is that thing eatable?" Xuelan asked as she looked at the poorly made vanilla cake in Kuroka's hands. Naruto, meanwhile, was sure that it was eatable because he had tried her first cake before she made that one with her own ingredients, and it was quite good. It was because Kuroka didn't have any sense for art and know how to decorate things, so she made the cake look horrible enough to be considered a leftover.

"Kuroka tried her hardest and placed a lot of love in the cake," Karlamine said with a noble-like tone as Kuroka put it into a box, before casting a spell to lower the temparture a little bit "so I'm sure that the cake is eatable, and absolutely delicious."

"What is wrong with you today?" The Chinese girl asked suspiciously. Little did the Rook know that it was Karlamine's intention to get on Kuroka's good side, since from the look of it, she was adored by their master just as much as he to the Queen, Yubelluna.

"I have prepared the magic circle Naruto-sama." Yubelluna informed him as on the floor in front of her was the teleportation magic circle, bearing the golden crest of Phenex Household

"Thank you Yubelluna." Naruto nodded with a smile before looking at the rest "It's time to go everyone."

In a flash, Naruto and his peerage were teleported to the human world and straight into Rias Gremory's Clubhouse at Kuoh Academy, the school which Rias, her Queen and her Knight were currently attending. His fiancés went to the human world about a year ago, to experience the life of a normal teenager girl, the place where everyone looked at her as Rias Gremory, not the heiress of Gremory Household. She, and her Queen were currently attending second year at the academy while Kiba Yuuto, her Knight was a first year student. From what he heard from Yubelluna, those three were quite popular around the time.

Shirone, or Koneko, however still not at the age yet so she was studying at Kuoh Academy for middle scholar. However, Rias called her over every time he arrived with Kuroka, making a perfect opportunity for the two Nekoshou sisters to meet again, maybe even reform their bond.

Her clubhouse was a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It had been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. The club room interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and the large Gremory Family magic circle was drawn on the floor and where Naruto and his group appeared from, in a bust of Phenex Flame.

"Welcome, Naruto, everyone." Rias greeted them with a bright smile as Akeno and Kiba bowed their heads at Naruto's present.

"Good morning, Rias-sama." His girls also showed the same respectful greeting.

"YO Rias." Naruto grinned at her before turning his eyes to Shirone "Hello, Shirone-chan."

"Onii-chan." Koneko bowed her head to him, her face still blanked from any emotions, even Naruto wasn't spared from emotionless personality "Onee-sama." She greeted her sister with an even colder tone.

However…

"Shirone!" Kuroka cried out as she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, rubbing her cheek against Koneko's smaller one with a smile on her face "You have grown taller again, Shirone. Onee-sama missed you a lot!"

Always so cheerful and playful, easy going and simple minded even in the worst situation. The only time Naruto had seen Kuroka's tears were the day he stopped her from becoming a criminal, and the day she learnt that Shirone despite her and refused to accept her Nekoshou's nature. It was actually heartbroken to see a beautiful thing sad and cried.

"Let go off me, onee-sama." Koneko said it blankly.

"Neh neh, Onee-sama got a gift for you." Kuroka said excitedly as she brought the box out "It's a cake I baked myself." She said with stars in her eyes.

"I will leave the two of you alone then." Naruto said cheerily and pointed his finger to the door. Rias noticed this and nodded her head with a smile.

"Time to go back to class everyone." Rias informed all of them and left the room with everyone else, leaving a blank face Koneko and an extremely excited Kuroka alone in the clubroom. Akeno and Kiba too their leave and returned to their classes.

As Naruto and Rias left the room with each other, it was a rather awkward situation for Rias, as the past few years their relationship had improved rather nicely, with the crimson haired ruin princess no longer considered Naruto the worst man to marry possible and a douchebag playboy, secretly at least as her pride would never allow her to admit that right in front of him. Now with Kuroka and Shirone/Koneko issue, the two had met each other weekly and had become very close to each other, in Rias' opinion she would say they had become good friends with each other.

"Was that an excuse to be alone with me, then charm me afterward?"

"Ah, as paranoid as always." Naruto grinned slyly as he patted Rias' head "I thought you've already grown up, little brat." She had grown a lot during two years (which was not just her height though), but she was a lot shorter than he was, who was standing at six foot two while Rias was only five feet eight.

"Stop doing that, I'm not little anymore." Rias cried while waving her arms around. Oh, he could see that very well.

"How is your life here, Rias?" Naruto asked as he took his hand back "Enjoyable I hope."

"Yeah, this is the place that I can feel like myself more than anywhere else." Rias nodded her head as she stared at the new school building from the window "here, everyone sees me as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess."

"Good for you." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." Rias winked before hearing the school belt "Oh my, I bet that is my call." Rias instantly summoned her bag and ran off "See you later Naruto, make sure Kuroka and Shirone don't fight." She waved her hand at him and disappeared behind a hallway.

"Well, we're still engaged to each other though." Naruto released a sigh while talking, particularly to no one but himself. The blond then turned on his shoes and returned to the clubroom, opening the door slightly and motioning his hand for Yubelluna and the other two, who were patiently waiting for him to return.

"So, how's it going?" Naruto asked, pointing his hands into Rias' clubroom after he closed door again.

"Kuroka is very happy to meet her sister again, but Koneko-san is still acting a little cold to her sister." his Queen said and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. A little cold was a huge understatement "But she accepted Kuroka's handmade cake, so you can say there are some great improvement in their relationship."

"I see." Naruto nodded his head with a smile "What are they talking about anyway?" He could use his hearing to eardrop their conversation, but he respected Kuroka's privacy so he wouldn't do that.

"Kuroka is trying to convince Koneko-san into taking her to her house."

"Ah, as expected." Naruto nodded his head again before saying "Better leave those two alone for some more time, who know maybe Kuroka will success this time."

"What are we going to do now Naruto-sama?" Xuelan couldn't help but ask.

"Well, it's not every day that we get to visit the human world," Naruto replied "So how about I take you girls out to have fun?"

"Are you sure?" Yubelluna asked, looking unsure "We don't want to trouble you or anything…"

"Why do you keep saying that anyway?" Naruto flicked his Queen's forehead with a grin "Of course it's nothing, I would love to take any of you out for a date every day. All you need to do is ask me and I will find some free time to take you girls out. Remember that okay?"

""We will Naruto-sama"" The girls bowed their head and smiled warmly at him. Even after all this time, he never ceased to amaze them of how much he had changed.

"So, we shouldn't waste anymore time." Naruto pumped his fist into the air and said with a large smile "Let's go girls."

 _Line Break_

"How about this one?"

"No, I think this is more delicious."

"How about we order both of them?"

Unlike Yubelluna, both Xuelan and Karlamine both had a really big sweet tooth, so the only thing that had paid attention to from the moment they stepped into the restaurant was its Desert Menu.

It was two in the afternoon and after spending nearly half the morning taking his girls shopping at every shop available at the town, the blond had decided to stop at a local restaurant for lunch. Since money wasn't a problem for him, Naruto could buy almost anything for the girls, which explained the mountain of bags on the chair next to him. There were also some new clothes for Kuroka among them as well.

"Naruto-sama, Amoll-sama of Berith Household just sent you another Rating Game challenge." Yubelluna informed him as she gave him the laptop she was using to check his email. Naruto, who was sipping on a glass of orange juice, turned his eyes to the screen and saw a rather simple email with the crest of Berith Household on it.

"I accept" Naruto told his Queen, who smiled and nodded her head.

It's about time.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


End file.
